Love is a Beast
by idreamedofstardust
Summary: Jenna takes an innocent tour of Volterra, just to discover she and her group will become happy meals for vampires. That really cannot happen. And one vampire is thinking the exact same thing...perhaps death is better?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't quite know what I'm doing, but I'm doing it. Firstly, I'm just going to make this clear : I'm not a huge fan of Twilight. I've read all the books and seen all the movies, but it's not my world or even on the list of best books I've ever read. However, the Volturi interest me when they're not being ruthless, Aro in particular and I only hope that this mix of humor and mystery intrigues and interests you. Surely they'll be OC in some ways, but that's the beauty of fanfiction...you can write as you will. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"My name is Jenna Polyanna."

Everyone in the room paused.

"You're probably going to kill us, right?" she questioned, a brow arching.

Felix glanced at Demetri who in turn, met Jane's gaze causing her to throw a confused look toward Alec whom decided to meet the eyes of Marcus thus forcing him to observe Caius who then peered intensely at Aro.

"Right," Jenna observed, "well...is there any way out of this? And I'm not talking for me, but for all of us. Obviously we hadn't intended on being eaten alive when we decided to sign up for a tour of Volterra. Although, I can see from a business aspect, why you don't include being a vampire's meal as an exciting bonus."

Aro felt the intensity of eyes searching him. Most came from his guard, but a small portion were from the human tourists currently residing before him in fear. Well, except the girl.

"Jenna," he began pleasantly enough for Aro could be pleasant, as difficult as it was to believe, "you are only one of many before you. Your fate was sealed upon your entrance into my palace."

Said girl furrowed her brows.

"Call me petulant, but I find that to be incredibly unfair."

"Shut up," a voice near her demanded.

Jenna's ocean blue eyes glanced at Lincoln and frowned at what she saw. Fear was etched so far into his features that Jenna had a difficult time picking out what his face had looked like before.

"Humor me then, Jenna. Imagine yourself in my position, in my level of thirst, in my great need to keep myself out of the public eye. How could I possibly get my meals? What could you possibly have me do?"

Jenna thoughtfully mulled over the question, observing the strange looks the two men beside him threw.

"Well for starters, If I were you, I'd lose the robe. The last thing I want to think before I die is "Egad! A man of God is going to kill me!". Secondly," Jenna answered, approaching with a steady step, "I'd try some sort of persuasion charm vampires are rumored to have."

"Tis nothing but a rumor," Aro replied with joy.

Attempting to keep her eyebrows from shooting into her hairline Jenna muttered softly under her breath, "The vampires on True Blood can do it."

"Come again?"

Meeting Aro's expectant gaze, Jenna shook her head.

"Okay, so you can't glamor us to forget after having a nibble-."

"Why nibble when we are entitled to the full meal?" was Aro's confident retort.

A wimper behind Jenna caused her to stiffen. One of her hands crept behind and grabbed the ten year old girl's. Hers was shaking like a leaf.

"Right...a vampire has to eat. Why not attempt import blood from a blood bank?"

Aro tilted his head as a wide smile graced his lips. Jenna found it to be one of the most beautiful and frightening things she'd ever seen in her life. Still, there was no way she could allow the room full of vampires to slaughter them all just for a quick meal. It was rude and completely barbaric. Plus, in her own way, she felt responsible for the motley crue surrounding her.

They were a small group of five.

Lincoln - a 30 something lawyer from New York who'd reeked of charm, but couldn't hold up in a fight if his life depended on it. Delilah - the ten year old girl whom Jenna personally was responsible for. The girl's parents had only had enough money to send one person on the tour and from the quick friendship she'd formed with the two newlyweds, they entrusted her to keep Delilah safe.

Jenna herself was lucky number three, but to her left was another woman about 20 years older named Rhonda. The problem Rhonda faced included having had so much botox added to her features that Jenna couldn't decipher whether the woman was legitimately terrified of their situation or simply making eyes at the three men who sat like royalty upon their chairs.

And the last man who'd made up the group, A.J., was probably the closest to her age. However, he must have let somebody borrow his backbone while on vacation for as soon as they'd all learned whom the inhabitants of the room were and what exactly was to happen to them, A.J. pled like he had no tomorrow.

Quickly realizing if A.J. continued to babble, they truthfully would have no tomorrow, Jenna attempted to take over the situation with logic, snark, and creativity along with her knowledge of vampires who suddenly became real.

"The greatest triumph is within the struggle," Aro answered, smiling.

"How about...," she pondered, biting at her lip.

She silently cursed when Aro licked his in reply.

"How about you let us go, you Italian fascists!" A.J. spat.

Jenna smacked herself in the forehead with one hand while shielding Delilah with the other.

"I think I will taste him first," Caius remarked, his eyes locked on the rude 26 year old.

"How about you let them go and I'll stay instead," Jenna suggested.

She said this without thought, only subconsciously remembering there was no home for her to return to.

But the effect was immediate. Caius and those standing began laughing while Marcus grimaced and turned away. Only Aro kept Jenna's gaze with something beneath his eyes.

"I suppose we have been eating rather excessively," he admitted.

The laughter died down in an instant.

"You can not be serious-."

"We are vampires-."

"I've had my eye on the child since she entered the room-."

"Silence," Aro stated with a wave of his hand.

The vampires followed the orders without a word.

"What I mean to say, my fellow friends is we did indulge in a meal only two hours ago."

"We cannot let them leave with the knowledge of our existence," Caius sputtered.

"You have a point, brother. Any solutions?" Aro asked, his eyes locked on to Jenna's.

The question was full of amusement, but Jenna understood the significance of having a good answer.

"When you informed us about your plan to have us as your happy meal, Lincoln," Jenna addressed, gesturing to said man, "met the eyes of you."

Each member of the room followed Jenna's finger to Jane.

To her credit, Jane actually lifted both eyebrows a fraction of a centimeter's inch.

"He then fell to the ground in agony. You didn't come in contact with him physically, but what I'm assuming mentally. If you have a special ability working with minds, it should be simple for you to erase a memory or two."

Caius growled, impatient at the proceedings.

But time still lazed on.

The tension in the air formed could have smothered the most conditioned runner to death.

Finally, Aro stood from his seat and stepped forward.

Jenna felt Delilah's finger slip out of her embrace as the group retreated back.

"That," Aro noted, "is magnificent."

Jane's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I do not understand, Aro."

Aro's grin only widened as he took in Jenna with bright eyes.

"I've been on the same mindset myself. If you are able to balance your mental strengths into torture, surely you are able to meander within a human's mind as well. The possibilities of your true strengths send shivers down my spine," he eagerly answered.

Careful not to sigh at the statement, Jenna smiled weakly.

"So, any volunteers?"

Not a word was uttered from the tour group.

"I'll go then," Jenna offered.

"Ah, ah, ah," Aro reprimanded, "you did insist on their release, not yours."

Jenna rolled her eyes, but turned to the group behind.

"Anyone feeling like having their memories erased by a bloodthirsty vampire?"

No one replied.

"Amusing," Aro mumbled under his breath.

When Jenna heard it, her insides clenched.

"Look, it's either you try this out and leave here nonethewiser or you become dinner. Your choice."

A.J. was the first to crack and with a grumble, nervously shuffled toward the shortest Volturi.

"I may accidentally paralyze your brain," Jane monotonously commented.

This forced A.J. to pause in his steps.

Meeting Jane's glance, Jenna responded, "He doesn't use it anyway."

And the statement eased A.J. back into a forward motion until he was in a nervous crouch before Jane.

"D," Jenna motioned.

Delilah ran over and buried her face into her stomach.

"I wanna go home," she choked out.

Kneeling, Jenna ran a hand over Delilah's cheek and smiled like a million Watts were fueling her lips.

"Don't you worry, D. Not only will you be home soon, but you won't remember anymore of this scary place. You'll be as safe as a seesaw."

Despite the circumstance, Delilah let out a toothy grin and leaned into Jenna's embrace.

Smiling in turn, Jenna stood and made the mistake of meeting Aro's stare.

His eyes bore into her as if she was something he'd never seen before in his entire life.

Unnerved by the gaze, Jenna stuck out her tongue once before turning to Jane.

Jane's normally passive features were nonexistent. Upon making actual contact with a person, her eyes glowed while her muscles became incredibly taut.

A.J. slightly shook in his knelt position, his eyes like a metronome beneath his lids.

Before any of them knew it, Jane's eyes were back to a stony indifference and A.J.'s opened with puzzlement.

"Where am I?"

Letting out a breath she hadn't known existed within her, Jenna shot the same smile at A.J.'s confused form.

"Splendid!" Aro exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

Soon after, A.J. drifted off to the side and Rhonda took his place with a word of Jenna's encouragement.

One intense brightening of the eyes and shake of the form later and Rhonda's memories of the evening had been wiped also.

Lincoln soon knelt in the position with reluctance to meet the same fate and when Delilah's turn approached, Jenna led her over by hand.

"I'm scared," she whined.

"Nothing to be scared of," Jenna teased, "actually, I'm more afraid of spiders than I am of vampires."

Delilah wrinkled her nose in agreement.

Three minutes later and Delilah got to her feet, wondering where her parents were.

"Incredible."

Jenna jumped as Aro's whispered awe met the side of her neck. His form lingering so close to hers caused anxiety to build, but hell would freeze over before she admitted that.

"And if they do end up remembering?" Caius warned, watching Delilah merge with the group.

Biting back a shriek, Jenna felt two cold hands fold over her left arm.

"We kill them," Aro answered simply.

A pang struck Jenna's chest, but for the moment, she couldn't help the elation bubbling inside. It was starting to appear like they were actually going to be let go.

Sure enough, Aro waved at them with dismissal as the same woman in charge of the tour, slipped in to the room. Her shock indicated to Jenna how often tourists actually survived the encounter.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour. We'd love you to stop by again," Aro encouraged with a slight wave as one hand kept Jenna's in a tight lock.

The group waved back uncertainly and began ushering themselves out of the room.

"Aren't you coming?" Lincoln questioned before the door closed.

Shaking her head, Jenna laughed, "It would be _murder _not to observe this room further. What with all the _ancient _and _deadly _history of it, I really _cannot refuse_.

Lincoln nodded uncertainly before shutting the door behind him.

"Really, quite amazing. Jane's abilities have been extended and I've done the good deed of the millennium. Surely I deserve a prize."

It was with this that Aro turned his eyes to Jenna who'd been trying to casually slip her hand out of his embrace.

"Now, let me take a look at you."

Jenna stilled as the pressure on her hand increased. Suddenly, her eyes slammed shut and memories began pouring through previously locked areas of her mind. But she denied their apperance with a fierce rush of breath, and before they could reach Aro's curious mind, a steely wall of mental strength had formed.

"May I eat her, Aro?"

Felix's question was never answered.

"Extraordinary," Aro remarked, his eyes studying Jenna with great intensity as he attempted the probing again, but was met by the same natural set resistance.

Fighting off the cold that briefly penetrated her mind, Jenna tried to meet Aro's eyes without conflict.

"What?" she whispered out.

"Your essence," he muttered instead, his lips trailing silently over her vein, "is very familiar. Very ancient. This is what keeps me from accessing your secrets, my dear."

"Aro, I respectfully claim the human as a midnight snack."

Demetri's request was ignored.

"Yeah, well," Jenna admitted, slipping her hand forcefully out of his palm, "that's what all my ex-boyfriend's said."

"Can we just kill her? I do not make myself present around others just to watch our prey walk back out," Caius stated.

Aro tilted his head again. His forehead scrunched as if he were in deep thought.

"Perhaps you are right, Caius," Aro finally answered with a shake of the head.

Jenna figuratively patted herself on the back at not retreating after the words left Aro's lips. It wasn't that she wanted death placed upon her. There was still so much for her to do, so much to see.

But witnessing her voice and intelligence save others' from a most certain death caused Jenna to think less of herself and more of the situation. And although Aro still studied her with a face of intense scrutiny as if there was something he couldn't quite figure out, Jenna only hoped it'd be swift and painless.

"Any reason you feel like we should not slaughter you?" Aro calmly questioned, observing her from only a few feet away.

"Come now Aro, must you drag this out?" Caius complained.

Jenna's eyes flickered toward the blonde man before settling on Aro's.

"Well," Jenna pondered carefully, aware the next words would determine her fate. Although, it seemed like not the wittiest comeback in the world would save her now.

"Yes?"

Inching a few steps forward, Jenna leaned in to Aro until only three feet separated them.

_Why am I telling him this?_

"I'm a direct descendent of Vlad Tepec."

The room stilled at her words.

"Vlad Tepec?" Aro questioned, his voice nearly whispering the statement.

"Yes," Jenna slowly answered, "you guys know Vlad, right? Grrr...Vlad the Impaler. I will kill the Turks and stick their disembodied pieces outside my palace! Maybe I'll even bathe in their blood. Original Dracula, some say. Considering we're on topic of vampires and I'm going to be eaten by them, I might as well glorify the myth although it's very convincing with Vlad's mannerisms, why people thought he was a vampire."

No one said a single word. No one even breathed.

Finally, Aro broke the silence.

"Vlad was a friend of mine."

"Really? I don't think I've ever liked to have known the man, but I am related to history whether its glamorous or notorious. To be related to a supposed vampire is rather interesting."

"You do not understand," Caius dictated.

"This explains so much," Aro muttered to himself.

"What?" Jenna urged, not quite understanding the significance of-.

"Oh," she then let out, shaking her head.

_Impossible. The historians said none of the rumors were true._

But Aro's next words brought an unforeseeable enlightenment.

"Vlad Tepec was thought to be a vampire," he answered, "because he was a vampire."

Jenna's eyes widened and for the first time that day, her feet retreated a few steps.

Aro's however, followed the movements with a prey like intensity.

"Damn," Alec whispered to Marcus, "it appears we must keep her alive."

Hearing the statement just barely, Jenna felt a slight surge of hope strum through her.

"You do not understand the significance of your heritage yet," Aro began.

He had stopped smiling or frowning and instead, wore a mask of what Jenna would only describe as the Ben Stein face. That guy with the monotonous voice who was incredibly intelligent and you never knew from his facial expressions whether he was thinking about sex or the atomic mass of the element, lithium.

"She could be lying," Caius offered, his eyes searching the woman intensely.

"As he claimed so many centuries before, she would be free of myself and all strengths associated," Aro thoughtfully answered.

"I don't understand," Jenna uncertainly let out.

From the look Aro shot her, Jenna found herself remembering the sudden frost in her mind.

"Were you trying to...get inside?"

"And failed," Aro answered with a strange sort of glee.

The other members in the room tried to hide their surprise at hearing this.

"And this is a good thing?"

"Oh it's fantastic," Aro suddenly laughed, approaching her. "It means I do not have to search for you or wonder if I had missed you in a previous century."

"I'm trying to understand this," Jenna expressed. "You knew my ancestor, Vlad. And because of my relations to him, you were unable to peek around inside my mind like Jane."

"It's more than that," Marcus announced suddenly with a deep, gentle voice.

"I'd love to know, I really would," Jenna acknowledged with a smile, "but I have to make a quick phone call. My cell's been vibrating in my back pocket for the past five minutes."

The looks she met weren't approving or disapproving.

"Right," she stated.

Turning around, Jenna found her cell, flipped it open and glanced at the persistent number.

There wasn't time for her to think how stupid it was to turn her back on a bunch of vampires. Or to feel how shaky her nerves truly were. Or the sweat pooling at the arch of her back. Her mind had been completely overloaded, starting with finding out vampires existed to still being alive after finding out her infamous ancestor was one himself.

"Davie, what's going on?"

The surprised voice greeted her with mock anger.

"Where've you been, Jenna? I thought you were staying at the Steffano de Nazza hotel."

"I am," she carefully uttered, "what's wrong? Did you almost burn the house down again trying to make turkey?"

An embarrassed laugh raced through the phone.

"No...I uh, I came to surprise you."

Jenna scrunched her eyebrows.

"You...came to surprise me...as in...you're here?"

"Yep. I felt guilty with how things ended between us. I had a terrible attitude when I was suppose to be an encouraging boyfriend. You didn't want to come to Italy so you could get a new boyfriend, you came for your studies. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that.

Gripping the cell tighter, Jenna was just about to retort when she felt the object slip from her hand.

Aro held it instead, peering at the noise before holding his own head to it.

"NO!" Jenna mouthed, shaking her head.

Aro smiled and winked once before stating, "Really quite sorry, dear Davie, but your lovely Jenna is my future queen. Consider this my nice warning."

Before she could say something, Aro snapped the phone shut and whipped it at a nearby wall. On impact, the object crumbled into pieces.

"What the hell was that?" she screamed.

"The truth," Aro explained with a smile.

"I love that man."

"I love you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Jenna yelled, motioning her hands to the heavens. "You just met me."

"Well you see, Vlad was an intelligent vampire. Bloodthirsty, but intelligent. And long ago I was going to take his kingdom away. Imagine, a country for vampires. It was my first great goal. But," he admitted, matching each step Jenna backed from,"Vlad was aware of this. He went in search of a fortune teller and what he learned of his future, was bargained to prevent me from taking his kingdom. He could have fought, but alas there was another war raging and his focus was on decorating his lawn with the heads of victims, not with me."

"What did he bargain for his kingdom?" Jenna nervously asked.

"You."

Shaking her head Jenna stared at the vampire in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes," Aro explained with the same dark glee in his voice. "What I only assume to be the prophecy he learned of was explained one night upon meeting in his palace. He promised a future descendant of his would enthrall me. She would have complete liberation of myself and my abilities, really quite ridiculous I believed at the time. But the more Vlad described you, the more intrigued I became. Just the thought of facing someone immune to myself was really quite an exciting thought. And as he bargained for his kingdom, Vlad informed me one day that his future descendant would make me happier than I'd ever be in my long, lasting life. So I accepted you."

Attempting not to gape, Jenna pondered over the words.

"And you think that's me?"

"It is you."

"Okay...then why are you taking an interest all of a sudden? Surely the thought of love is a deceptive misery for you and preying on humans is the only happiness you have."

"Because everything's become so boring!" Aro exclaimed.

His followers couldn't hold back the surprise this time.

"We feed from humans. What is more exciting?" Caius questioned.

Felix nodded his head vehemently.

"The ability to control them surely hasn't waned your interest," Jane added.

Alec shook his head in agreement.

"But it is the same. Century after century, year after year. Feasting on the humans, controlling the minds of vampires. I do not know your stances on this, but I have honestly become rather immune to the joy once experienced."

"You have a wife!" Caius reminded.

"Who hardly manages to fulfill my needs. But to have a woman who can," Aro acknowledged, his gaze searing through Jenna's form.

"Vlad may have been lying," Alec suggested.

"No. Or at least I hope not. If he was, I'm afraid dear Jenna would have been dead long ago and Romania would be mine."

"Firstly, I'd rather die than be your queen," Jenna related.

"Really?" Aro questioned, amusement set in his tone.

"Yes, really. And don't look so egotistical about it. Secondly, I have a boyfriend I love very much already. He may not always have treated me the best, but I love him regardless."

"Say another word about him and I will personally prepare his funeral."

Jenna stilled at the tone in his voice. The glee had been shortly replaced with malice.

"Alright, not keen on the bo-person who is more than a friend to me. How about one fact you've overlooked? I don't want to be married to a man who not only murders humans for fun, but has a wife already."

"Everybody has their flaws," Aro lightly stated.

"Flaws? FLAWS? I'll show you flaws-."

"Ah, so it is decided then!" Aro expressed with a large grin, "Jenna Polyanna will be my future wife."

Jenna's body stiffened and before she could argue or protest, a dizziness rocked her mind.

Aro caught the woman before she hit the floor in unconsciousness.

"Aro," Jane said after a moment.

"Hm?" he answered, trailing a finger over the woman's cheek.

"You cannot be...truthful in your intent."

Steeling his gaze, Aro stood with Jenna in his arms.

"I would never joke of boredom."

"She is human-."

"And I have had the same routine for so long. Whether you approve or not, I do not care. Surely I deserve some sort of reward for all my hard work."

"But-."

"No more. The decision is final. No one is to touch her but me."

"He's joking," Felix stated as Aro's form retreated from the room minutes later.

"Oh how I wish," Caius muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting? Boring? Hate it? Love it? Let me know what you're thinking in a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everybody for the reviews. I highly appreciate them. I'm kind of surprised people actually like this story...don't know why, but I'm glad. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Hello?"

The silence of the room seemed to intensify as Jenna's plea went unanswered. She'd woken up only ten minutes ago to find herself in a room far too elegant for the paycheck she earned. Conclusions jumped from the logical to the mundane in only a matter of minutes before she remembered what had happened. More specifically, whom.

Volterra. Tour. Vlad the Impaler (her descendant who happened to have a fetish for necks). Davie. The pompous leader of the Volturi, Aro.

All of this was enough to persuade Jenna that another long nap was necessary.

So after her hello died in the air, she hit the pillow and remained there until a soft whisper penetrated the room two hours later.

"You humans have the remarkable ability to sleep through anything."

Jenna's eyes edged open and lazily took in the man sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Is a gift," she slurred, massaging the muscles in her face.

"Yes," Caius answered, "well I am here to inform you-."

"Against your own will," Jenna added.

A tight smile reached Caius's lips.

"If it were up to me you'd be my dessert."

"Better dessert than a snack."

"Why is that?"

"Desserts are something you look forward to. Snacks are nothing more than something you eat when you're bored."

A tilt of the head was her reply.

"You wanted to inform me of something."

"Ready yourself. Aro is expecting you in 20 minutes."

"Woo Hoo!" Jenna muttered under her breath.

"Please, don't sound so excited," Caius answered with a shadow of humor gracing his features.

The vampire was at the door in seconds.

"Caius, right?"

Sighing, the blonde turned around with great difficulty.

"Does Aro really want me to be his queen?"

Caius shrugged, enjoying the disgust mapped out on Jenna's features.

"Yesterday he informed me of liking a pop artist named Celine Dion. Today he is proclaiming you as his queen. You'd think after so many centuries beside him, I'd know how his mind works. Unfortunately, he is as unpredictable now as he was then."

Nodding her head, Jenna watched the vampire leave with a frown.

_Maybe I could talk to him._

This thought unnerved Jenna greatly. She'd done a great deal of bargaining already with the lives of the tour group. Would further speech only cause them to get annoyed with her?

_My predicament can't get any worse. Davie has no idea where I am. I have no family to worry about me if I'm not back in the States. My ancestor sold me for his kingdom._

This was something Jenna couldn't properly get her head around. She'd first learned of her ancestry as a teenager, accidentally of course. It was something her father had mentioned so casually Jenna had wondered whether he'd mentioned it a thousand times already and she hadn't known.

But she picked up on it and drilled her father on specific details. So he uncovered a family tree handed down from his father's father and so on. Along with wives, Vlad Tepes had multiple lovers and while most would end up perishing either in the war or during the plague, one had escaped to modern day Greece. Her child took her last name and two generations of Pledonsky's found residence in Athens before deciding on a journey to the New World.

Her great-great-great-great grandfather had fought in the American Revolution before settling down in Vermont. From then on, their tree had remained fairly normal. However, during the Red Scare of the 1950's, the last name of Pledonsky was thought to be too heavily associated to a Russian name. So Pledonsky was Americanized to Polyanna.

Still, when Jenna had done research on her notorious ancestor, nothing came up to indicate a cover up of Vlad's secret immortality. Although the man himself was beheaded, even this was thought to be a normal tradition. The cruelness was payback for all the atrocities he'd committed.

He may have been the inspiration for Bram Stoker's Dracula, but nothing more past that. Even historians, after learning with great interest of her ancestry, never allowed themselves to believe this. It was impossible.

Yet here she was in a house of vampires, most of whom wanted nothing more than to lap up the AB Positive blood coursing through her veins. Fantastic.

_And what the hell did Caius mean by 'ready yourself'?_

Jenna searched the room and while it was glorious in its' entirety, the large mahogany bed was the only object inside it. No mirrors (of course), no wardrobes, not even a table.

_It's like he wants me to be so bored that talking to him will actually seem like an activity._

"Aro is expecting you."

Jumping at the voice, Jenna's eyes met the figure's at the door.

"You're Jane?"

The girl nodded before gesturing with her head to follow.

Sighing, Jenna studied the room once more before following Jane down the dark hallway.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

"There she is," a pleased voice acknowledged.

Jenna shot Aro a curious glance before taking in where he was sitting.

A long, dark brown table indicated the room had been often used for dining. And not for food, as shown by red stains unable to be cleaned no matter how much bleach was used.

Jane nodded firmly before retreating and soon Jenna was alone with the grinning vampire.

"Please, take a seat next to me," Aro offered, one hand pulling out a chair.

Instead, Jenna's head turned the opposite way and her feet soon found themselves at the other end of the 30 foot table. Sitting herself in a chair, Jenna glanced up.

"You'll never be able to hear me from there."

"That's the point," Jenna answered.

Aro sighed once before standing. Jenna followed his movements and as he began moving down to her end, she did the same from the other side of the table toward his vacant spot. Once they passed each other in the middle, Aro paused.

He then began backtracking. Jenna followed the motions, careful to keep the same amount of distance between them.

"This is ridiculous," Aro stated.

"Now you know how I feel about being kept here," Jenna explained back.

"But this is your destiny."

"A few hours ago, my destiny was to be eaten by vampires," she pointed out.

The vampire kept his lips closed as his eyes raked over her features.

"You need someone by your side who is strong," Aro insisted.

"I find those who tend to be "strong" are nothing but bullies," Jenna argued.

"Perhaps, but I will keep you safe. You would never have to fear-."

"Stop!" Jenna hollered. "Just...stop. Earlier today, you told me to consider things from your point of view. Now, I'm asking you to consider them from mine since you know absolutely nothing about me. Number one, I have a boyfriend. That I love. Very much. So I'm going to recommend you suck it up like warm blood. Number two, you are a murderer. Do you really think I'm just going to sit along side with a grin on my face singing Barbara Streisand show tunes while you chow down on a Frenchman? No, I'm not. Not even if he was Aussie...their accents drive me bananas. Number three...I forgot number three but I'll get back to it. And number four, I want love. I want to love someone and have them love me just as passionately in return. Normally I consider all beings to be capable of love, but I limited that notion to those still with a pulse. You can't provide me the kind of love I want because you've lived too long without it to even begin to understand it."

"But-.

"No!"

Aro flinched as if a fire had ignited underneath his backside. He had never been interrupted before.

"If you really believe you love me, then let me go. I'm not going to proclaim that vampires exist like some madwoman. Hell, have Jane erase my memories. But you go back to your clan or association or whatever it is you guys consider yourselves to be and do what you do best. Because that is something I don't ever want to remember...ever."

The vampire said nothing. He simply stared ahead at her with his mouth parted. Jenna was half tempted to walk over to his side and close it for him, but the words she'd just spoken finally hit her. She just told off a vampire.

_Oh shit._

Switching to her other foot, Jenna studied Aro carefully. One noticeable flicker of malice and she was ready to sprint.

Instead, Aro darted. One minute he was on the other side of the table, the next he was gone.

"Thank you Speech class," she mumbled quietly to herself.

The room was silent. All Jenna heard from the place was silence. Up till today, she didn't even think silence had a volume. But it did and she was experiencing it with forceful intensity.

Perhaps that's why the brush across her backside had caused her to shriek out loud. Because she was so immersed within the lack of sound waves in the air that she believed her body to be a part of it.

So when a hand flew across her butt, Jenna shrieked and whipped her head around Nosferatu style - eyes first, head second.

And before her stood Aro with brown eyes receding faintly into a neutral red. His papery skin was flawless and while Jenna never thought herself as one to envy others, the smooth skin wasn't something she'd be totally against having.

His body inched forward until Jenna became uncomfortable enough to back herself into the table. Fear spread through her like a wildfire. Aro's eyes seared a golden red, but Jenna understood the hunger behind them. It was so animalistic and primal. Something she'd never seen before in her life, not even in Davie.

"I-."

She never had a chance to finish as Aro grabbed the sides of her face and attacked her lips. Definitely not with his teeth.

For a vampire, not that Jenna had ever considered what it was like kissing a vampire because by the current laws of nature vampires weren't supposed to exist, Aro was a good kisser. Well...perhaps not good.

More like a skillsman from the world's greatest male brothel.

He was gentle at first, probing Jenna's shocked lips and before she could yell at her lips for betraying her, the aggression settled in. His tongue licked and teeth nipped with an intensity she'd never felt before. When the moan slipped out, Jenna tried to push back but Aro's hands pulled her back to his mouth.

"Ahem."

The vampire before her paused, but not with difficulty. And not before taking one great lick across her lips and grinned like he'd marked a prize winning apple pie.

"We'll talk later," Aro breathed out, finally peering at Felix's still form with slight agitation.

Jenna nodded uncertainly, closing her eyes as shallow breaths made their way through her lips.

When the room was finally empty and silence greeted her once more, Jenna shook her head.

The kind of kiss she'd shared was reminiscent of-.

Well, she didn't even want to think about it.

"It just has to be a vampire," she mumbled in frustration. "I can't have enjoyed a mind shattering kiss with a human. No, because that's too simple. Let's have a human murdering psychopath of the undead who doesn't know the meaning of the word no, give me the best kiss of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have a plan for what I write. I just kind of do what my mind or inspiration tells me to. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you're thinking in a review :).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the reviews from the last chapter. Again, I'm surprised people have taken such a liking to it (the story alerts show more interest than the number of reviews). Especially since I just write the personalities of the Volturi as to how I kind of imagine they are which could be totally off. But I am having fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"I'm surprised you took the job of showing me around," Jenna noted as she journeyed down the hallway of Volterra.

"I'm simply hoping you will run," Caius explained with a predatory grin. "That way I am entitled to killing and eating you."

"You vampires sure have a way with words," she sarcastically muttered, the tingle of Aro's lips still resonating tediously.

Caius said nothing and Jenna didn't want to further aggravate the man. This was one individual who had made it agonizingly clear how much he would enjoy her head served on a platter with apple in mouth. Quite a thought provoking image.

Still, Aro's actions toward her fueled an impulsive need for answers. Maybe she wasn't clear enough on her policies. That must have been the case if Aro's solution was to kiss her, something she still shuddered from.

"You mentioned that Aro had a wife," Jenna finally stated.

"Jealous?"

"He wishes. But she's everything he would want. Vampire, probably drop dead gorgeous, and can handle him munching on humans. Why in the world would he leave that behind?"

Caius's stare was focused ahead, but Jenna knew he was listening to every word carefully.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is a phase. He will recognize all of these things you just mentioned and realize the importance of whom he has by his side."

Jenna rolled her eyes at the answer. While it was reasonable, the thought of being treated as some experiment Aro decided to divulge in just to see if it would work out, really rattled her nerves.

The blonde must have sensed this for he grinned even further.

"Basically," Jenna responded, "I'm to be kept in a room like a captive and whenever Aro feels like toying around with me, I'll be summoned to him. After a month has passed by and boredom seeps in, he'll go skipping back to his trophy wife and leave me to be fed on."

"Almost," Caius said, pausing at the door to Jenna's room.

"Almost?"

Meeting her eyes with his blood red, Caius smiled with no humor.

"A month is much too generous. I give him a week."

"Thanks," she mumbled at the vampire's retreating form.

Turning to the door Jenna quickly pondered the situation. Caius had left with the assumption that she'd stroll back inside and wait like an eager puppy for Aro's next visit. Certainly there was a way out of the palace. She couldn't just bide her time here, knowing the inevitable would be approaching.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a voice warned.

Jenna sighed as Jane entered her vantage point.

"What would you do in my situation?" Jenna questioned, slumping back on the door until she was sitting on the floor.

Jane remained silent, but she approached Jenna calmly. There was no animalstic fury in her step nor a sense of superiority. This helped Jenna's anxiety to a certain degree.

"Aro is not as...careless as Caius has described him."

Feeling her eyebrows raise Jenna studied Jane uncertainly.

"You're arguing with what Caius said?"

Jane's features tightened and Jenna momentarily scolded herself for her stupidity.

"What he said about Aro seems fairly accurate of the man so far," Jenna implied.

"I would never argue with one of my master's decisions," Jane slowly explained. "I am simply offering you a different view into the situation you find yourself in."

"Let me guess. Aro is just misunderstood. He's a great teddy bear deep down inside who gives to charities and appears on the Oprah Winfrey show to promote world peace?"

A small up turn of the lips was the warmest expression Jenna had seen from the girl.

"Not in exact terms. Vampires are nothing if not cynical towards humanity."

Jenna thought over the statement quietly.

"So if someone like Aro whom I assume has been in power for a great deal of time, takes a liking toward a human...a human that someone like Caius, ruthless and impassive, finds to be the grime of the Earth, his bitterness would cloud his judgment. He'd say anything to remedy the situation."

Jane's only answer was a nod.

"I would never consider-."

"You have no option. Aro is set on the belief that you are his promised intended from Vlad."

"But," Jenna argued, jumping to her feet, "I could never be happy with him. Let's overlook my boyfriend and his wife for a second. He still murders innocent people and does so without compassion because there's no place in his dead heart for love. How in the hell does he expect me to make him happy when I'd rather jump off a bridge?"

Stepping forward, Jane's eyes scanned the five foot seven girl carefully.

"I do not doubt it will be difficult for you to accept him. I think of it as finding out my mate is a pacifist human. There is a common human phrase I've heard. Something relating to two separate ends finding solace with each other."

"Opposites attract?"

"Interesting term. Up to yesterday, I would have the thought the phrase insignificant."

"It is," Jenna pointed out.

Jane's head tilted slightly as her red eyes widened momentarily.

"I find it amusing how you do not see it."

"See what?"

"Jane!"

The girl turned to the sound of her name and Jenna was momentarily stunned at the sudden stony complexion engulfing Jane's features. She hadn't known how expressive the vampire had become until it was suddenly taken away.

"My brother calls, but I'm not to leave until you are in your room."

Jenna hesitated, one hand resting on top of the knob.

"Surely you do not wish to test Caius's promise were you to attempt an escape."

The door was thrown open and slammed shut in seconds.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

"Are there such things as male vampire models?"

Alec grinned in appreciation at the statement.

"It would be too tempting not to indulge in the flesh around me."

Nodding, Jenna caught up with the vampire's long steps.

She'd nearly died of boredom in the room and despite wanting to prove the theory wrong (being so bored that a vampire's company would be like heaven), Alec's arrival was like a dose of morphine to a drug addict. Especially since he was drastically more pleasant than Caius.

"If I had lived with the knowledge earlier on that vampires existed, I would never have thought them so attractive physically."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at her statement.

"Surely you do not base this assumption off Nosferatu."

Jenna blushed slightly before remarking, "You're dead beings. The only dead people I've ever seen were considerably less good looking than you."

The vampire paused at her statement and Jenna bit her tongue. She'd just complimented him again.

"Did you know them?"

Their walking began again as Jenna's forehead scrunched.

"Know who?"

"The dead people you've seen."

All of the oxygen in Jenna's body thinned, causing great inhales for a few seconds.

"Yes, I knew them."

And Jenna's opinion of the vampire only grew when he didn't pursue the subject, although curiosity briefly lit his features.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

Upon entering the spacious dining room once more, Jenna's eyes focused on the silver platter laid out. Atop it was a large, grilled chicken reminiscent of the ones often seen as a child, rotating deliciously in her local deli. Beside the chicken, plates held French bread, an assortment of fruits, carefully baked potatoes, and cherry croissants.

"Feeding a human normally tends to keep them alive," Alec noted upon seeing the surprise on her face.

Jenna couldn't fight back a laugh from spilling through her lips.

"At least Aro likes me enough to do that," she answered, her nose leading the way.

Some part of her refused to sit where Aro had sat earlier in the day, but the growling from her stomach overcame this notion.

Alec slid into a chair beside her, almost with a lost expression on his perfect features. Jenna guessed he'd only been at the table if-.

Blocking the thought out, lest she wanted to spill the food she was currently eating, Jenna instead mulled over her thoughts.

"What time of the day is it?" she politely asked, closing her eyes in euphoria at the chicken's delicious taste.

"About seven o clock in the evening. Your tourist group was released approximately 26 hours ago."

"Good," she mumbled.

Their silence was not uncomfortable, but Jenna felt somewhat guilty for Alec's appearance at the table. She'd guessed by now that one member of the Volturi took to being around her upon transferring from place to place. Now it was Alec's turn and while she appreciated his comfortable presence, the man himself might be slowly suffocating of boredom inside and it'd be all thanks to her.

"I'm surprised at the lack of malice you have toward me," Jenna mentioned.

"My sister Jane is rather fond of you, as fond as vampires can be of humans. Her instincts are normally always sound."

"Normally?"

A mischievous smile reached Alec's lips.

"There were the few times where it was discovered Jane actually had typical feelings expected of a girl, but she quickly let us know that those times would be few and far in between."

Jenna studied Alec with her lips slightly parted.

"So it's frowned upon for a vampire to express their feelings?"

"Depends on what those feelings are."

"You know what I mean."

Alec's grin only increased, innocence striking his perfectly red lips.

"I assure you I do not."

Groaning, Jenna wiped at her mouth with a napkin before musing over the words she wanted to use.

"If Jane was attracted to someone...sexually."

"You say it as if it is taboo."

"You're the one making me feel uncomfortable saying it!" Jenna gestured in frustration.

Alec started laughing and Jenna silently began to rethink her theory. Perhaps a good vampire was a silent vampire.

"I've told her it is nothing to be ashamed of. I myself have dabbled in such departments," Alec declared with laughter. "However, I find myself to be the weaker of us. Jane is so finely put together, her emotions so perfectly bound as if she was a book, unable to tear or lose its' bindings over time. I believe she saw her attraction as a weakness."

Jenna frowned.

"She shouldn't feel that way. Just because one is undead doesn't mean their emotions are or should be considered that way."

"Easier said than done," was his reply.

And back to silence they traveled until Jenna felt guilty again.

"Thank you for at least keeping back your need to tell me how appetizing I'd be."

A small laugh left Alec's lips.

"As of now, I'm one of the few up to the task."

Raising her eyebrows, Jenna threw a curious glance at him.

"Felix is not up to it as of yet. He is used to eating our guests, not supplying them with a bed and food like a hotel resort. Demetri feels much the same way, but it would be my guess that if Aro assigns him the task of watching you, he'd take it. Caius only does it because he has the self control around you Demetri and Felix lack. Jane doesn't mind the task, nor I."

"And Marcus?" Jenna questioned.

The once vibrant features died on Alec's face.

"He tends to keep to himself and it will be rare if at all, that you will see him."

Further interest sparked itself like dynamite, but Jenna kept the same control Alec had when she'd mentioned the dead bodies and closed her mouth. But against her will, she was coming to find that these vampires were far more complex in nature than she'd initially thought.

One had claimed to be in love with her. Three wanted nothing more than to tear inside her and feast (Jenna secretly guessed this was all of their desire, but she found herself liking Jane and Alec too much and couldn't formally place them in that slot). Said two were nice to her on their own terms. And one lived like a true creature of the night - mysterious and unreachable.

It was like a soap opera. Days of Our Immortal Lives.

Setting the fork down, Jenna stood and was slightly shocked at how much she had eaten.

"I'll inform Aro that humans need more than just a meal every 26 hours," Alec commented.

"Do vampires?"

The question had slipped out before Jenna could even think about it, an occurrence not often heard of.

"To be honest, we could drink for all of eternity."

Jenna shivered at the primal turn of the lips Alec displayed. However, he sensed her discomfort and began walking.

"We don't," he indicated after a moment of silence. "There is a pattern we follow, much like a human's breakfast, lunch and dinner meals."

"That's...different."

Alec's eyes focused on Jenna inquisitively.

"Is it?"

"It's more domestic than I thought it'd be."

"Perhaps," Alec agreed, "but nothing would get done if we fed forever. There are so many other events in need of our supervision."

"And what exactly does the Volturi do? I was too busy panicking about being eaten by a vamprie, to really understand your positions."

The vampire's mouth opened as if he were ready to explain, but it closed upon noticing Caius's lingering form in the hallway.

"It appears I must retire."

Jenna noticed the blonde and suppressed a groan. The Grump himself was waiting.

"Have a good evening, Alec," Jenna relayed.

Nodding, the vampire sped out of the room.

Caius glared at Jenna, but said nothing. He didn't make any moves to leave either.

"I hope you don't fool yourself into believing that we want anything more than the flesh on your body and blood in your veins."

Her pulse raced at his statement, but Jenna had faced intimidation before.

So as equally as she could, Jenna took a few steps forward until only two feet separated them. Her eyes dared him to back away.

"Will you still be saying the same thing when I'm alive in a week?" she challenged.

Frustration bubbled inside her. The man was more human than he realized, but bringing the fact up would indicate a death wish. Yet, Caius's constant hate toward her would only escalate if she said nothing about it. To say nothing would indicate she'd given up or simply did not care. Neither were the case.

The briefest spurt of doubt clouded Caius's blooded eyes, but it disappeared immediately.

"So you accept Aro's claim to you?"

Confusion swept over her features.

"Of course not."

"That is the only way for you to stick around."

"I don't believe that."

Caius smirked at her statement.

"What do you think Aro is doing at this very moment?"

"Petting puppies and kissing babies," she deadpanned.

The blonde choked on a laugh stuck in his throat.

"No and no. He is finalizing the separation from Sulticia."

"Sulticia?"

Jenna stopped herself from commenting on its resemblance to a stripper name.

"His wife. Well, former wife now."

Fear stiffened Jenna's spine as her mouth flew open.

"I never wanted to cause a divorce," she all but whispered.

Shrugging, Caius shook off the disappointment he'd experienced. Her apology wasn't exactly what he expected to hear when he decided to inform her of Aro's proceedings.

But when tears began ascending in her eyes Caius silently cursed. Aro had given him strict orders not to harm or upset the girl. While it was easy to do one, the other proved to be rather difficult. And now the girl was crying. They weren't great weeps as he'd experienced so many humans to show when he faced them. Instead, they were silent drops.

So Caius found himself lost for words for once in his very long life.

However, he didn't panic too much. Only five minutes passed by before the girl wiped at her tears, transformed strength into her gaze and met his own.

"I suppose it's safe to say," Caius admitted after an uncomfortable second, "this isn't a phase anymore."

With that, he led Jenna back out into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you're thinking in a lovely, mile long, double spaced, 12 sized, times new roman font, review ;)!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about all the time gone through between last chapter and this one. Writing for me has its' off days (weeks). Due to the minimal interest for this story, it's going to be awhile before I update a chapter from now on. I've got another story I'm working on and holy christ...I think I just created a web of interest and madness. So thank you to the two people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I want to see Aro," Jenna demanded.

The blonde observed the girl with great interest. All signs of weepiness had completely filtered through her voice. In place of it, anger rumbled threateningly.

"For what reasons?" he tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Divorce."

And so Caius led the way to Aro's quarters, eager in his own way to hear what would be said between the two. Although he would have liked nothing more than to eat the girl, her arguments had provided great amusement for him, especially when she directed her attentions to Aro.

"Knock twice," Caius indicated as they stood in front of the door.

Jenna momentarily shook away her anger to peer around. The hallway they'd been rushing through had twisted through unfamiliar paths until spreading into a large, elegant room with medieval paintings and flawless statues posed. Underneath her, gold carpet indicated the royalty of the room. However, none of this was able to be appreciated for a long period of time.

Two sharp raps against the door and Caius slipped away from the room with a smile.

"Ah, dearest Jenna, come in."

Jenna pushed past the vampire.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" he asked as the door shut.

"Why would you divorce your wife?"

Aro tilted his head to the side.

"She was relieved."

"That doesn't matter. I am not going to interrupt a marriage centuries old."

"It is already done. I will not stay with a woman who does nothing to fulfill my needs."

"And I do?"

"Yes," he stated with a laugh.

Jenna glared as harshly as she could, but the anger was slowly ebbing away.

"Aro," she began softly, "you divorced your wife for something promised centuries ago to you. That same something doesn't want anything to do with you. And that same something also believes you'll snap out of this mercy trip you've jumped on, and eventually snap my neck."

"Well it's a good thing I don't plan on doing such a thing."

An audible groan of aggravation passed through Jenna's mouth as she ran two hands over her hair.

"You did mention that my marital status was one of the reasons you did not consider me potential for you. I'm simply following a request."

"I would never ask you to-."

"Exactly," Aro exclaimed, "that's why I like you so much. There's so little you expect to be done for you. Motivation fuels you from inside. I would love to change that."

"You are truly insane," Jenna commented after a second.

"Generally, I take that as a compliment."

"You would," she muttered.

The last echoes of anger disassembled as she took in the vampire's quarters.

"This is your room?"

Aro smiled at the admiration in her voice.

"I had the library added on sometime after Shakespeare's plays became available in bound form."

Jenna's eyes roamed over the fireplace.

"No bed?"

"We do not sleep."

"Then how would did you-. Never mind. I don't want to know."

"If that is your main concern, there will be a bed here within hours."

Rolling her eyes at the suggestive tone, Jenna studied Aro carefully.

"We're going to talk later. I'm uncomfortable as hell about this divorce. But, I should probably head back to my prison and plot my escape."

"I would be more than willing to share such spacious quarters with you."

Snorting, Jenna stilled at the burning gaze aimed at her. It was the same one witnessed minutes before he'd leaned in and kissed her.

"No thank you."

"Always so courteous, even in the presence of vampires," he answered, stepping forward.

"The threat of death helps."

Jenna's heart began a quicker beat as Aro's eyes darkened to a ruby. His next step caused her to stumble back. One foot caught the back of a chair leg and Jenna would have met the floor with a thud if not for Aro's reflexes. She was half way to the ground when Aro caught her.

The vampire held her for an uncomfortably long time. This wasn't one of Davie's sweet, long snuggles where she was pressed softly against his chest, telling him about her day. For one, the eyes outweighed the passion by a mile. And another, the man's rigid form held no room for escape, forcing their bodies together like long forgotten puzzle pieces.

"I'd really like to go now," Jenna breathed out, her breaths stumbling through just barely.

To her surprise, Aro nodded his head and in seconds, she was at the door while he shuffled back to a safe distance.

"Please, do step out. Jane will show you back."

The words nearly came out furious.

"I'm guessing this is the part where my charm runs off," Jenna noted with a sigh.

Aro laughed, a truly deep and guttural sound forcing its' way up.

"If your charm was any greater...well, I do not want to scare you with my words."

A warm ripple spread through Jenna's lower body.

_So the red in his eyes meant...?_

One last stare confirmed the darker of her thoughts and soon found her on the opposite side of the door, expelling a large breath.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

"So he's serious about this?"

Jane didn't answer, but her silence spoke volumes.

"Is it truly such a distressing thought?" she finally questioned.

"Yes."

"And there is no part of you which reciprocates his attentions?"

"No."

The vampire raised her eyebrows in slight disbelief.

"He's handsome, I'll admit that. A really talented and passionate kisser as well. But otherwise, there's no connection, as there shouldn't be one."

A brief silence stretched between the two.

"How the times really have changed. Status and position don't seem to have the same meaning they used to."

Jenna didn't know the proper response so she settled for a nod.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

_Maybe I can pick the lock. Or try to reach the window. _

Checking the height of said window, Jenna winced.

_I'd rather take my chances seducing the guards._

A tired grin raked over her face. Until she thought back over her words.

_A majority of them want to eat me. If I tempted one and they injured me enough, maybe they'd be forced to take me to a real, human hospital._

But those were a lot of if's and maybe's.

For the past hour, Jenna had shuffled back and forth in the room. The more ideas of escape she'd shot down, the more aggravated she became.

_How dare he keep me caged here like an animal? Until he decides he wants a bit of fun._

She almost thought for a second that this would be her fate. Trapped in a palace in Italy by a bunch of vampires. Set to be the eventual meal.

However, these malignant thoughts soon retreated as Jenna found herself muling over the agreement between her ancestor and Aro. Surely there was a loophole in the pact somewhere.

_And Caius truly harbors feelings of intense sympathy for me._

This sarcastic thought only darkened her mood.

No matter what way she observed the facts, Aro believed he was entitled to her. Just from Vlad's dumb pact.

_I suppose it'd be just as bad living a world run by men like Aro._

She mentally shook away all ill thoughts toward her ancestor.

But it was within this process that something scurried across her mind. Initially, Jenna displaced the act as nothing but a memory receding back inside. Yet, the more open her mind became, the greater the physical force became. It was as if a door surrounded her mind and someone was knocking on it.

_Do I let them in? It could be just Aro trying to find a way in._

However, Jenna remembered Aro's gift was limited to physical contact. Plus, this intruder in her mind felt calm and unagitated. Their so called knocks were gentle.

Without understanding what she was doing, Jenna closed her eyes and sent a wave over the doors around her mind. In seconds, they dissolved, leaving her mind defenseless.

She nearly jumped up in fear when a voice slipped into her mind.

_"Whatever you do, don't panic. First, I want to thank you for letting me in. Second, I wish to do you no harm. Do you understand?"_

Jenna's eyes remained squeezed together as she mulled over how to reply.

_"Yes?"_

_"Good. Now tell me, where is your current location?"_

_"Why should I tell you? You could be a serial rapist."_

Jenna rather felt than heard the male's disgruntled sigh. This made her smile. There was no way she'd allow contact to occurr in her mind without knowing who her communicator was.

_"I assure you, I am no such thing. And from your predicament, I gather you are inside Volterra?"_

Pausing, Jenna gripped on to the sheets cautiously.

_"Yes."_

_"Good."_

_"Good? Do you know what the Volturi are capable of?"_

This nearly came out as a scream, but the voice didn't falter.

_"It does not look good for you now, I can see. I'm simply here to tell you that help is coming. You will not be in your predicament any longer."_

Feeling her body still at the words, a shiver of panic seeped through her back.

_"What do you mean by that? These are the Volturi **guards**. They **guard** for a living. How in the hell am I going to be saved from this situation?"_

The voice laughed slightly before continuing.

_"That will be where we come in. Do not be afraid, Jenna. 12 hours from now and you will be home."_

_"Home? Who are you? Do I have to do anything?"_

_"Like I said, let us take care of everything."_

_"Us who?"_

A long silence filled Jenna's mind. Three times she'd believed the mysterious person had finally fled, but she kept her mind open just in case.

_"When I call for you once more, it'll be time. The Volturi will come to meet us and that's when you'll make your escape. I will talk as much of it through with you."_

_"My door is locked, oh knowledgeable genius of my mind."_

_"Then find a way to unlock it."_

_"Someone woke up on the wrong side of their coffin today."_

_"What makes you assume I'm a vampire?"_

_"Well, based on your ability, I group you as being a vampire."_

_"Did Aro try to feed from you?"_

_"No. But I'm guessing it'll only be a matter of time. The man changes moods faster than David Bowie changes gender."_

_"Make sure he never tries to feed from you."_

_"Won't he end up draining me? I thought once you fed, you couldn't stop unless you wanted to turn them into a- oh."_

_"Jenna? Are you still there?"_

_"Yeah. I just got your implication. Do you think he'd want to do that?"_

_"Based on your situation-"_

_"-that you still didn't tell me how you were aware of-"_

_"-I find that he would do anything to have you."_

_"The good news just keeps on coming."_

_"I have to go now."_

_"Wait. Just...tell me something. The solitude is driving me crazy and I want a legitimate hope that I will actually be saved. A part of me just thinks I'm dreaming right now."_

The voice held off in silence for a second.

_"What do you want to know?"_

A thousand different questions scurried through her mind, but Jenna was careful not to let an insignificant one slide through.

_"Who is my savior I'm talking to?"_

Again, Jenna had thought the voice deserted her. A whole five minutes passed before a reply finally came.

_"My name is Edward."_

And with that, the connection sliced away. All the walls once blocking Jenna's mind, retained their places.

_I'm going to be saved...I think._

Shifting her eyes to the door, she sighed.

_It's time to tango with the beast._

* * *

><p><strong>Did I really just write in EDWARD? Hopefully he didn't leave any sparkle residue in her mind from his trip there. Then again, Jenna's mind is a rather strange place. And now EDWARD can speak to people mentally? What is this? It's called my story. Anywho, let me know your thoughts in a review :D!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for the reviews. There will be a cloud of mystery as to what Edward's and his sibilings role in the story will be so fear not and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Are you alright?"

The voice tried to sound pleasant, but tension rode the vocal chords.

"Yeah," Jenna mumbled tiredly, studying Caius lazily with her eyes.

Caius was at her side in seconds. He observed her pale, shaken form and wondered where the smell of blood was coming from.

Noticing the sheltered arm Jenna hid beside her, Caius gritted his teeth. Being around a walking meal was one thing, but to have that meal show him what he was missing was another. But, Aro had sent him exclusively. He trusted him not to lose control. And while Aro was slightly alarmed at the sudden sharp scent of blood, he had his own issues.

Jane had left to gather two of the Cullens and once again, Aro would try to convert them to his family. He had his own opinion on that, but kept them silent for Aro's benefit.

"Show me your arm."

Jenna's eyes glazed over and with great reluctance, she lifted the limb away from her back. Another groan was bit back as Caius studied the arm. One deep gash extended across the smooth skin from the apex of her elbow and continued in a swirl around to the top. The slice was very thin, but puncture wounds littered the skin every few inches. Perhaps the scariest knowledge remained the fact that the cut was neatly close to the major veins. If they would have been any closer, there was no doubt she would have bled to death.

"How did this happen?" he questioned angrily, sitting himself down on the bed.

Shrugging, Jenna's eyes closed briefly as the blood continued to ooze out.

Tearing off a part of the bed sheet, Caius hurriedly wrapped the bleeding limb.

"What were you thinking?" he gritted.

Shrugging, Jenna passed out.

He cursed to himself silently in a language that hadn't reached his lips in centuries.

Then, he picked up the exhausted body and carried her out of the room.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

"Greda, heal this woman's arm," Caius commanded.

Greda's eyes took in Caius first and then the girl hanging limply in his arms.

"Once it is done?"

Jenna's form was placed atop a silver cot.

"Send her back to her room. I must go now. Aro is calling."

With a firm nod, he was gone.

Greda lifted the hurriedly wrapped arm and shifted her breathing to her mouth.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

"Where am I?" Jenna moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open just to discover a woman standing to the left of her. She did not speak, but Jenna recognized the slight hunger in her gaze.

"I have fixed your arm," she carefully announced.

A grin and frown intermixed upon Jenna's lips. One part of her was incredibly relieved.

After having scoured her room and finding no solution to unlocking the door, she'd sat down on the bed dejectedly. There was a bounce upon her plop down followed by a creaking. This bounce ascended an idea into her mind.

Very carefully, Jenna ripped off the sheets from the bed and soon after, the mattress. Her gaze then triumphantly met the springs.

Another bout of sweat formed when she worked at snapping one of the long springs. The bed was ancient to begin with and it came as no surprise to find the springs rusty. One particularly sharp ended spring caused an idea to further develop inside Jenna's mind.

As calmly as she could, Jenna had dropped the mattress back and made the bed. She was left to stare at a 12 inch spring with one jagged end. She'd already tried shoving the metal through the keyhole, but some of it snapped off.

So, she ended up taking in her arm and then the spring. She knew what she was about to do would hurt incredibly, but the injury had to be serious enough to get her out of the room. And if someone asked what happened, she planned on acting ill and terrified. As if she'd accidentally scratched her arm against something.

After the wound caused her eyes to blur, she'd shoved the spring in between the mattress.

However, the frown on her face developed from how deep she managed to make the wound. When she'd passed out, it wasn't acting.

Still, she'd gotten herself out of the room and while her wrapped arm still pounded, the pain was able to be overlooked now that freedom surrounded her.

"What is your name?" Jenna questioned with a grimace.

The woman's perceptive gaze unnerved her. It was like she was able to see through her façade.

"Greda. I have been in service to the Volturi as their personal medical advisor for a long time."

Raising her brows, Jenna grinned.

"Thank you. I definitely appreciate your work on my arm."

"Which begs the question…how did the injury come about?"

This was when Jenna felt the flutter of her pulse increase in beats. But, it was important now more than ever to remain calm.

"Caius didn't tell you?"

She internally cringed at the lie she was about to express.

Greda raised her eyebrows expectingly.

"Had a bit of a taste," she muttered, shuddering.

"You must inform Aro," Greda immediately answered.

"Oh I will! But I think I just want to gather myself first. Try to figure out how to tell Aro his brother had a bit of a nibble."

"More than a nibble," she indicated.

"I'll keep it at nibble. I'd hate to have Caius harmed at my expense," Jenna stated. And this was partly true. While the blonde vampire didn't sit right with her, she'd hate for him to get in trouble of the lie she was telling.

"They are in a meeting at the moment. I am told you are able to go back to your room."

Jenna nonchalantly jumped down from the cot and ventured to the door in the small room.

"Thank you again, Greda," she mentioned.

Greda nodded her head and watched Jenna's retreating form.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

_"Oi! Weirdo in my head! Edward!"_

No voice answered her. Not even a sign of entrance within her lowered shields.

Jenna had been wandering aimlessly within Volterra for no more than ten minutes. A bout of panic constantly bombarded her. One of the Volturi members could discover her at any moment and kill her without hesitation.

_But Greda did say Aro was in a meeting. This might mean that the rest of the Volturi are also._

_"You are correct."_

Jumping at the sudden voice, Jenna scowled.

_"About time you made an appearance."_

_"Technically-."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, tell me where to go. I just passed Aro's study."_

A silence met her question.

_"Aro showed you his study?"_

_"Yes."_

_"..."_

_"Oh for the sake of all things Christmas! It's not like we did anything there!"_

Jenna was too nervous to add in that very quickly, things could have turned heated.

_"Follow these instructions."_

So for the next five minutes, Jenna listened carefully to Edward's instructions. Every now and then, the vampire had paused. Jenna feared he'd suddenly deserted her, but eventually he came back.

_"Now, you should see a small, brown door coming up to your left."_

_"Affirmative."_

_"Enter through the door. After that, I can't help you any longer."_

_"Wait, what? I'm not trying to sound whiny, but there could be imminent doom behind that door."_

_"I have faith in you, Jenna. The Volturi are on the opposite end of the palace. Remember, you were able to save all those tourists from dying. You can get out of this palace. And once you do, go home. I don't care how, just get away from this place."_

_"Thank you."_

As lame as the comment was, it was the only thing Jenna could think to say.

The voice faded away without a reply.

Studying the door, Jenna inhaled and exhaled carefully. With confident steps, she strode to the door and placed a steady hand on the knob.

_Please don't let there be a nest of vampires inside...or Gene Simmons._

Smiling slightly, Jenna bent down to her knees and threw open the door.

The sudden blink of white light struck her eyes. She hadn't known how used to the dim rooms in Volterra she'd become until the light from outside greeted her eyes.

_Thank you!_

Stepping outside with tentative steps, Jenna observed the scenery. Buildings met her sight and the sun shown happily above as if it wasn't aware that vampires existed.

_Bastard._

Jenna grimaced.

_I did not just call the sun a bastard._

Making sure the area was clear, Jenna watched a group retreat from a nearby church. Their laughter filled her ears and Jenna nearly teared up at the sound. For a while, she didn't she'd ever hear such a noise again. At least not without hate or malignancy inside it.

Breathing in the air, Jenna sealed the door behind her and began a swift jog. She would grab Davie and go home.

_Besides, there's no way Aro would follow me home - a country away. _

Unfortunately, this thought failed to convince Jenna completely by the time she reached her hotel.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

Edward and Alice stifflly exited Volterra. Jane had abandoned them after declaring that they were in the process of eating. Both had blanched at the words, but otherwise, remained polite.

"Is she out?" Alice whispered, throwing her robe upon her head as they met the sun's sweltering rays.

"I gave her the instructions an hour ago. I'm greatful for your ability to talk politics with Aro."

Alice smiled, but there was no humor in it.

"I think he wanted to know mostly if Carlisle has changed his views toward humans since the last time he's heard from him."

The brunette vampire shook his head, his hood swaying with him.

"At least Jenna is gone, hopefully out of the country by now."

Alice nodded in agreement. Hopefully within a half hour, they too would be back home. Although Aro had no way to connect their visit and Jenna's esape together, it didn't mean that she wanted to stick around to witness his reaction.

And while Edward kept promising that Aro only wanted Jenna's blood, Alice found herself disagreeing. From what she'd witnessed between the two in her head, something felt abnormal. More so in Aro's demeanor than in Jenna's.

Normally Aro wasn't someone she ever wanted to concern herself with, but his behavior puzzled her greatly. Perhaps this was something she'd discuss with Carlisle upon their return.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

Aro stretched his arms backward with a satisfied grin. A trickle of blood trailed down his mouth from his meal, but otherwise, his eyes regressed back to a neutral brown.

"And what was Jenna's condition?" he questioned lightly.

Caius licked at his bottom lip lazily.

"Somehow she'd torn her arm. But do not worry, Greda healed her."

A twitch alerted Aro to a troubling thought, and his grin soon retreated.

"How did she get the cut?"

The blonde's eyebrows fell for a moment.

"She passed out before I could continue to ask her."

"And no one was there to guide her back to her room afterwards?"

Caius didn't answer. The brothers simultaneously glanced at each other.

"Ah."

Aro was gone within seconds.

"What is going on?"

The blonde glanced at the expectant gazes and sighed.

And when the howlish scream filled the entire palace, Caius felt all former glee leave him.

_Well, damn._

* * *

><p><strong>Is Aro serious about Jenna? Will Jenna make it back home? Why did Alice have a vision of Jenna? How come I'm asking you all these questions? Tune in and let me know what you're thinking in a review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews very much! Love reading them, especially the long detailed ones. Sometimes I feel like I don't know if there's any interest or I'm just writing this story for no one, but the reviews really make it worth it. Plus, I'm curious as to where I'll be taking this as well. So...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Alice?"

Said vampire jumped at the call, but relaxed upon recognizing the figure.

"Hi Carlisle."

The blonde carefully maneuvered between branches, wiping away some deer fur gathered at the corner of his lips.

"I wanted to schedule this hunt with you personally."

"Oh?" Alice questioned, her eyes suddenly scattering around the woods.

The sun had retreated long ago and clouds had settled upon them.

"You've been...distant since your return from Volterra. Did they hurt you?"

Alice shook her head rapidly, but tension built up in her shoulders.

"You know you can trust me with anything," Carlisle stated seriously, dropping one hand comfortingly on her back.

Nodding, Alice gestured to a sturdy log and sat down.

For a moment, she thought over how she wanted to phrase her worry and explain her unease.

"When Edward and I were summoned to Volterra...something happened."

Carlisle immediately frowned, but Alice raised a patient hand.

"Nothing bad necessarily. I had a vision of a girl. Even as I was having the vision, I knew something was different about her. In my vision, she was part of a tour group. You know the ones Aro has so they can get their food?"

The blonde's frown deepened, but he nodded in understanding.

"Well...in my vision, the girl, Jenna, was talking to the Volturi. To Aro specifically. I couldn't manage all of the words she said, but what she did say had an impact on Aro. He let the group go."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. But...Aro wouldn't let Jenna go. This is where I picked up most of the information. Aro knew Vlad Tepes. Apparently Aro was going to steal Vlad's kingdom from him during his reign. Vlad loved his kingdom too much and was too preoccupied to deal with Aro and the Turks. So, he confided his problem with a seer and she informed him of a prophecy. One of his ancestors would in a sense...become Aro's interest-."

"Interest how?"

Recognizing the seriousness in his voice, Alice tried to find the right words.

"I'm guessing a lover...but more than that. This ancestor would make Aro happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. So, Vlad met with Aro one night to discuss this prophecy. He made it sound entrancing and appealing. And I think even to his surprise, Aro took it. Maybe out of boredom, or maybe because he actually believed him. But...Jenna is Vlad's ancestor."

Carlisle was on his feet in seconds. Alice followed the movement, but kept her distance as the blonde began a pace.

"So," Carlisle mulled, "Aro wants Jenna."

"More than I've ever seen him want anything before. Just his demeanor around her changes...the way he looks at her or the things he says about her. I tried to explain to Edward on our way to Volterra about the change in Aro, but he wasn't interested. He was however, able to get inside Jenna's mind and maneuver her out of the palace while we visited."

"And you were gone before Aro discovered his little surprise?"

"Absolutely. I know Edward just wants me to forget about it, but I'm still concerned. I think...Aro divorced his wife."

Carlisle actually threw his eyebrows up at the statement.

"Only Caius's wife made an appearance," Alice explained.

"You are sure Jenna is back home?"

"Yes. I've been-," Alice uncertainly stated, "-checking in on her for the past two weeks."

"But you're still uneasy about her future and Aro's plans?"

"More than anything. I just have this feeling that it was too easy. Aro didn't plan on her skipping out of the palace the first chance she got and now that she has, I think he's going to go after her."

"Don't check in on this girl again."

"Carlisle, I have to-."

"If Aro truly plans on going after her, I do not want you in his way. He will kill you without the bat of an eyelash."

"How am I supposed to-?"

"Keep tabs on her whenever you can. Do not try to stress yourself out. Your appetite disappears and you become weaker. But try to see any problems in store for her."

Nodding, Alice glanced up at the sky.

"Was I right to panic about this?" she asked more to herself than to the vampire beside her.

"I will admit I've seen nothing like this. Something that means to Aro more than blood. It is interesting to say the least. And I'm glad you told me."

"You are?"

"Yes. In fact, it gives me the perfect chance to discuss something I wasn't sure how to bring up."

Alice listened to what Carlisle said and by the time he was done speaking, an hour later, she was not only overwhelmed, but understood completely why Jenna came to her in the vision.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

**Six Months Later**

"Davie with you?"

"Just me," Jenna answered, observing the bonfire. "Ray did a good job setting this place up."

Hanna nodded in agreement.

"But-."

"There's always a but with you," Hanna dramatically stated.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about having a bonfire in the middle of a corn field?"

"No."

"What about some drunk passing out in between the crops and a tractor running them over in the morning."

"Not gonna happen."

"Or the aliens from "Signs" could be lurking out here somewhere."

"Ray didn't invite anyone Hispanic."

Jenna rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance.

"Jason Voorhees could be chopping up people as we speak," Jenna pointed out.

"It's not my concern if a girl falls for a hockey player," Hanna exclaimed. "But what is my concern is you having a good time. C'mon, you haven't been out to a party with me since you got back from Italy. You'd think that trip would have the opposite effect on you. Meet some hot guys, party in some Italian clubs. Instead, it seems like you're afraid of your own shadow at times."

The blonde girl cringed, but couldn't deny her friend's statements. The past six months hadn't exactly been the easiest on her heart rate.

"Is it Davie? Did he hit you again?"

"No," Jenna firmly responded, "that was only one time. He's just...on edge about what's going on between us."

"You didn't cheat on him, did you?"

"Oh you know me, catching the eye of Luigi and his cousin Mario, inviting them over to my hotel room and learning how to eat a meat pizza."

"That was unnecessary."

Jenna laughed in agreement.

"Of course I didn't cheat on him," she answered, much softer this time. "I just don't know where he wants our relationship to go. Plus, he's still struggling with his tuition and I've already been offered a good paying job for someone my age. I'm just kind of moving ahead and I don't want to leave him behind, but he's making it difficult to remain patient."

"Men can't handle when a woman succeeds before them."

"I'll drink to that."

And so they did and gradually, Jenna's paranoia sauntered away, at least for the evening.

Initially, she'd had some misgivings about attending a party not only during the night, but in a remote location. Yet, the more people in attendance, the more at ease she felt.

At the root of her discomfort was her brief kidnapping six months ago. Although it was logical to believe that they wouldn't follow her for any reason, this still did not completely ease her worries.

_The fang gang isn't going to come after me. Why would they?_

Even her sarcasm however, couldn't remedy her paranoia at times.

So instead of sitting like a frightened child in her apartment, Jenna decided to take up Hanna's offer to go partying. It wasn't a ritual for her to do so, but the troubles in her mind needed to be dissolved somehow.

"Dance with me, gorgeous."

Jenna shrieked as Ray's wide arms wrapped around her from behind. He dragged her through a growing mass of people as the deafening music grew louder in her ears.

With a laugh, she twirled around and let Ray drunkenly move her through the dancing crowd with his own version of the waltz.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong. You're suppose to-."

"This?"

"No!"

Ray tripped over his feet, but Jenna caught him before he impacted the ground. Through the haze of alcohol in her mind, this act forced her to remember another instance in which she would have hit the floor had two arms not rescued her in time.

"You're a good dancer."

"Shut up," Jenna chided with a hiccup.

Ray pulled her closer to him as the tempo of music switched.

Out went "Party in My Head" by September and instead, "Are You the One I've Been Waiting For" by Nick Cave began.

"Great soundtrack," Jenna whispered into Ray's shirt, her eyes fluttering.

"Glad you agree," he murmured into her hair.

Jenna glanced at the other couples dancing.

"I don't want anything between us, Ray."

"Affirmative."

"I'm serious."

"I know," Ray admitted. "I guess I kind of got my hopes up when I didn't see Davie around anywhere."

"You sure it was just your hope that was up?"

A laugh rumbled through Ray's chest and Jenna grinned at the sound. And the warmth. And his strength.

_Not going to get involved! Drunk as a skunk and even though I'm going through a funk, this does not give me the permission to have a bed mate to bunk. Ha! That rhymed._

Smiling, Jenna allowed herself to enjoy the warm breeze tickling at her back. It was a good night for blue jeans and tank tops.

"Darling, I got to get going."

"Why?" she whined, pulling him closer to her.

His answer was interrupted by a scream loud enough to pierce even the most drunk of persons.

Immediately, the music stopped and everybody's head turned toward the sound.

The scream began again and Ray shot out of her arms as well as some other males.

Jenna, too unsteady on her feet to follow the commotion, stumbled the opposite way of the bodies pushing past her.

_Get to the roll of hay!_

Fumbling through a stream of curses and shoves, Jenna eventually fell on to the hay roll in exhaustion.

In minutes, the night quickly descended into calm. All other residents had followed the sound of the scream and those too drunk to do anything about it, went back to lying on the ground.

Blinking twice, Jenna grinned at the bleariness appearing before her.

A flash of black beside her indicated a presence, but Jenna clutched her head instead.

"Hello."

The voice was low, male, and held just the faintest hint of familiarity.

"Lo," she replied with a twiddle of her pinky.

"Do you know what's going on over there?" the voice questioned.

"I told them," Jenna warned, "but no they said. Jason Voorhees only stays at Camp Crystal Lake they said."

"I'm afraid I don't understand the reference."

Something struck Jenna odd about the statement, but it was easily passed away as a bout of nasuea filled her.

"I think I'm gonna-."

The man placed a concerned hand on her back and Jenna turned to offer a thanks.

Instead, her mouth opened and out spilled the vomit on to the man's pants.

Coming out in chunks, some from lunch and dinner, and in slimy globs from the alcohol she consumed, the barf covered the man's pants from knee to ankle.

"Oh my god," Jenna murmured, wiping at her mouth, "I am so sorry."

The figure said nothing, but Jenna could tell from the expensive pants that he did not get barfed on often.

"I can pay for the cleaning-."

"It won't be necessary," the mystery voice announced. "I only came to see you."

"Huh?" Jenna asked, her eyes glancing up at the man's beside her.

Incredibly brown, almost maroon eyes met hers.

She recognized the face vaguely, but when she tried to get her brain to think, it did so with the speed of dial up internet.

"Well," Jenna commented with a flick of her wrist, "here I am!"

"Yes, here you are," the man agreed.

Jenna stilled as his face neared hers and just when she thought how gross it'd be for him to kiss her dirty mouth, his head disappeared underneath her chin.

Without warning, a cool tongue lathed up the side of her neck, sending shivers throughout Jenna's entire body.

Her electric blue eyes opened wide and one hand grabbed the man's arm.

His tongue swirled once before allowing his teeth to graze over the sensitive area. Jenna's eyes shut just as quickly as they opened and the pleasure drowned out all logic in her mind.

The arm she'd been clutching suddenly moved to her hip and gradually slid underneath her shirt. His fingers skipped over her smooth tummy before repeating the motion. The pressure on Jenna's neck further intensified as the man began to suck on the skin there. As he neared her pulse point, his hand underneath her shirt suddenly ascended and grabbed one breast.

Before she could protest, the man sucked especially hard right upon the pulse and ran his finger harshly over her bra.

The moan couldn't have been contained to save her life.

But she was thankful at least a part of her brain was working.

"I-I can't. B-boyfriend," she managed to gasp out.

The touch stilled immediately, but the man sucked one last time on the skin before retreating.

Jenna closed her legs tighter to prevent herself from acting on the tingle currently spreading throughout her stomach and descending below.

"So he did not heed my first warning?"

"I-I don't understand," Jenna responded. "But don't make this a habit. I don't tend to let random men suck on my neck like it's the Sahara desert or fondle me like a change jar."

The man beside her stood abruptly, ignoring his stained pants. One of his pale hands touched her cheek briefly before falling to his side.

"Luckily for you, Jenna," the man stated with a laugh, "I am not a man."

With that, he was gone. She didn't see him leave with her eyes, but his presence had been noticeable and by the time her eyes lifted to where he stood, the area was vacant.

"Thank god you're alright!"

Snapping her head toward the voice, Jenna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hanna...what's going on?"

Her body, heavy from the alcohol and disappointed from not denying herself pleasure, took the time to gracefully shut down. With a pant, Jenna fell sideways and rested on the hay roll.

"We've got to get out of here!" Hanna exclaimed, pulling at her hands. "Julie found a dead body in the field."

"What?" she moaned out, startled and sleepy at the same time.

"It was Mason. God, you should have seen his throat! C'mon!"

Gathering every ounce of her strength, Jenna lifted herself up and allowed Hanna to push her up on to her feet.

"Ray, help me get Jenna in the car!"

Said individual ran to Jenna's other side and lifted her.

And in between her two friends was how Jenna passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it laaaaaame? Is it goooooood? Let me know what you're thinking in a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've kind of been gone awhile. Explanation - I started another story. I guess I kind of knew it was coming since I had gotten the series for Christmas. Anywho, I'm stuck right now on that one so I thought...hey, why not hop back over and see what Jenna is up to? That and I miss writing Aro. He's an arrogant prick whom I've come to adore. And I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They've been kind of few and that's one of the reasons why I didn't update as soon, but regardless, I thank you all for them. Whichever story has less reviews, I tend to overlook...at least if I or fans aren't fully committed to it. So...I hope you enjoy this chapter after the hiatus!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Alice studied the apartments carefully. Night would soon end, but a storm brewed threateningly over the city. Daylight would hardly be a nuisance and for this, she was thankful.

A rhustle of leaves skipped across the grim gravel behind her and for a moment, Alice was deathly still. Well...stiller than death. Her ears sensed just the barest scrapes upon the ground before they faded away. If she still had a pulse, it'd have been pulsing erratically.

"Alice?" a voice questioned from behind.

Swallowing back relief, Alice turned and smiled. Unfortunately for her, the vampire approaching wore a disgruntled frown.

"I told you," he reprimanded, stepping out of the brush, "not to check in on her."

"I'm still getting visions," Alice argued. "She came to me for a reason. I know it's not to watch her become Aro's plaything. Or worse."

Carlisle sighed wearily, his eyes scanning the sparkling skyscrapers.

"I assume Jasper has been covering for you?"

Smiling guiltily, Alice turned back to the city.

"Well, don't be mad at him. He understands what I have to do."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Carlisle inferred, rooting himself beside her. "Because to interfere with these matters-."

"-is exactly what we have to do. Jenna is completely innocent. She has no idea what's in store if no one is there to protect her. I'm already angry at myself for not being able to do anything tonight."

"Something has happened?" the blonde questioned attentively.

"Yes," Alice answered uneasily. "Jenna went to a party and somebody got killed. But while everyone went to observe the body, she stayed behind. Didn't help that she was drunk out of her mind."

"And?"

Sniffing, Alice crossed her arms.

"And maybe while she was sitting alone...Aro could have popped in."

Carlisle stiffened, his eyes suddenly scanning the area around him.

"Don't worry," Alice added hurriedly, "I watched from a far distance. Made sure he wouldn't try anything and-."

"Alice," Carlisle hissed.

The female vampire flinched, unused to the harshness in Carlisle's tone.

"I am going to repeat this again, just in case you didn't understand what I told you six months ago. Jenna is not your responsibility. You did a great deed by saving her. Otherwise, we have to let her be."

Setting her lips in a thin frown, Alice shook her head.

"But Aro-."

"What could we possibly do?" the blonde questioned, his voice softening. "He is the leader of the Volturi. I could pledge my allegiance to him - something he's always craved - and they would still only be words. His decisions and power outweighs yours. He has killed vampires for far less than interrupting his pursuit of a woman."

"I-."

"You are a part of my family, Alice," Carlisle expressed, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I will protect my family to the death. One of these nights, Aro may do something. Sadly, I can envision quite clearly in my mind, the outcome. Your noble efforts to save Jenna will end only in death. Of this, I am sure."

The brunette frowned deeply, unhappy with the despair settling inside her.

She thought the situation was under control. She'd peek in on Jenna each time a vision came to her. If nothing happened and the girl was still safe, Alice would head back home with a lighter heart.

But now, for the first time in six months, Jenna was in trouble. Deep trouble now that Aro had shown his willingness to leave Volterra in order to pursue her. And despite Carlisle's words, Alice felt attached to the girl. Mainly, this was the visions at work. Alice had seen Jenna's appeal quite easily and subtly. She was a smart and clever girl, even in the midst of paranoia.

To turn her back on her now, just when actions were finally taking place, seemed a betrayal somehow.

"Maybe I can-."

Her words however, were interrupted by Carlisle's finger over her lips. His posture transformed immediately, spinning around and keeping one hand outstretched behind him. To shield.

Seconds later, Alice too felt a presence in the once empty street. Carlisle's hand tightened once on her in warning.

The two observed the shadows not quite able to be penetrated by the street lamp. In some backyard miles away, Alice heard a concerned mother yell for her children to come inside for bed.

The shadows remained dark and oppressive, until a figure slowly but surely, strolled through the blackness. Once parted, the shadows fled in opposite directions, seemingly repulsed by the being who was able to walk so confidently through them.

Alice immediately wanted to step back, but pride and common sense prevented her. A part of her drowned in guilt at having forced Carlisle into this situation. The other part chided her for not having realized the dangers of what she had been doing.

"Carlisle!" the voice greeted.

In front of her, the blonde smiled respectfully. Even as the being sped to the duo, nearly causing Alice to stumble over herself, Carlisle still smiled.

"It's been too long, Aro," the blonde acknowledged.

Aro's lips split into a grin, his large brown eyes observing the two thoughtfully. He wore a brown robe over a tight black satin shirt and once stained pants were replaced with another black pair.

"Far too long," he agreed. "But I did have the great opportunity to meet Edward and Alice."

Throwing on her best smile, Alice inched forward to Carlisle's side.

"There she is," Aro commented with a grin. "How are you, Alice?"

"Good. Things have been well."

Her voice was her usual optimistic squeak and she silently praised herself for being able to maintain the act.

"Have they?" Aro questioned. "There's nothing more I like hearing. It appears that you've been taking care of your coven rather well."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "I have. And they do the same in return."

Aro studied the two, hand clasped behind his back. For a moment, his lips descended. But his eyes closed and whatever image he'd envisioned in his head, persuaded his lips to rise yet again.

Snapping open his eyes, Aro crept toward them.

"What brings you here, Carlisle? Or have you finally realized the thrill of a human hunt after finding boredom in your diet?"

Alice instantly grew sick at the excitement twinkling merrily in his eyes.

"Palermo trees," Carlisle answered with his own smile, giving the area around him a once over. "Esme has been watching a gourmet show and believes she is able to mimic the finished product. It is not in my best interest to disagree with her. One of the ingredients was the Palermo nut, a very elusive ingredient if I may say so. About a handful of regions in the United States carry the trees which produce the nut. And this is one of them."

"You don't say!" Aro exclaimed, briefly studying the scenery. "I have never tasted this delicacy. How goes the search?"

"As well as can be. Esme was concerned I'd bring home the wrong ingredient. Alice accompanied me without too much complaint to make sure such a thing didn't occur."

Alice shrugged, but she was careful to keep the calm smile on her face. Unfortunately, Aro's current study of her made it difficult to keep it up.

"Very sweet of you, my dear. If I may," Aro expressed, his form nearing her, "I had the opportunity to place a sweet kiss upon your hand. But to my dismay, your beautiful white gloves covered the skin at the time."

Alice dared not glance at Carlisle. Behind her, she willed her hand to stop shaking.

"Of course," she answered, holding out the opposite hand.

It was much stiller, but Alice's fear remained. Once he touched her, he'd be able to see everything. That included her visions of Jenna as well as her and Edward's rescue of the girl. Not only that, but he'd pick out Carlisle's lie as to why they were really in the area.

Her lips briefly fell as Aro's hand hovered temptingly underneath hers. However, he made no move to touch it. Instead, he simply observed her.

Seconds trailed by and soon turned into minutes. All the while, Alice was silently trying to keep herself together.

"I respect you immensely, Carlisle," Aro suddenly mentioned, keeping his gaze aimed on Alice. "And from what I've met of your family, I see the morals you've instilled in them. That is why I am allowing dear Alice here to live."

No one said anything.

"Now I can forgive and forget your first fault. I am a reasonable vampire after all," Aro laughed, dropping his hand. His gaze however, remained intense.

"Perhaps keeping Jenna locked up was not the best way to go about. But if you attempt to keep or take her from me once more-."

"We understand," Alice hurriedly input.

Aro's eyes darkened and his smile fell.

"No, I do not believe you do. Let me repeat myself. Jenna is mine."

Alice gave a submissive nod.

"This means," he explained deeply, studying the two, "that no one else may be entitled to her. And those that stand in my way, will meet death. So Carlisle, if you would please take your Alice and leave, I'd very much appreciate it. No need to stain my pants again."

With that, he threw Alice a wink.

"Of course, Aro. Thank you," Carlisle responded, gripping Alice's wrist.

One further glare from the lead Volturi caused an immediate retreat as the two blended back into the shadows.

Once the two were gone, Aro turned on his heels. Before him stood the apartment and for the next little while, Aro spent his time studying it. Even as the wind picked up and countless meals hurried home from a drunken night of partying, the vampire stayed glued to the spot.

His eyes were wide and alert, memorizing the patterns of the building. It reminded him vaguely of the Ottonian architecture in Turkey circa 950; before a majority of invaders destroyed the most beauitiful of the structures.

When this bored him, Aro advanced a block closer to the building.

Thunder rumbled threateningly above him and continued to do so when he did not heed its warning. Quite soon after, a few drops of rain morphed into a heavy downpour as lightning strikes broke through the ashen clouds.

Aro's normally thick brown hair became drenched and clung desperately to his face. His eyes however, stayed glued to the apartment. In his head, the floor and number of the room danced triumphantly.

All he had to do was wait. And so he did through the pouring rain, lips upturned and eyes bright through the dark night.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

**Jenna -**

**Brought you home. Never seen you get so drunk. Call when you wake up.**

**- Hannah**

Sighing, Jenna pocketed the note and stumbled over to her phone. Outside her room, the gray clouds lingered, giving no indication of a proper time.

_I never sleep in until 12. I must have been plastered._

Without much thought, she dialed the number. Her eyes wanted to shut back up and crust over from the drowsiness in her mind. The alcohol from the night before made her throat dry and parched.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jenna croaked, "thanks for taking me home last night."

"Thank god you're still alive!" Hannah dramatically stated.

Frowning, Jenna felt a swift chill pass through her. For a second, she observed the front door to the apartment.

"I didn't drink that much...did I?"

"Depends. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hm...tough one. Ray tried to put the moves on me."

"Did you let him?"

"Davie."

"Fuck Davie."

"I already have. Technically, this means I'm committed."

"It's the 21st century. Stop living like some Victorian chambermaid."

"Even they got it on at times."

"Then there you go."

Smiling, Jenna sat down in a nearby cushioned chair and glanced outside. Memories struggled to break through the thick haze of forgetfulness from the night before.

"So do you remember what happened after Ray tried to make love to you on the grass?"

"It wasn't like that."

"No. Having vertical sex is quite difficult, I've heard."

"We were dancing. That's all. After that...hm...after that. I remember screaming for some reason. Oh my god...maybe I really did have sex."

"Not this time. Julie was the one screaming."

"I watched her have sex?"

"Ugh...your intelligence is severely limited in the mornings of a hangover."

"It doesn't help when you're only speaking gibberish."

"Julie was screaming because they found a body in the corn field."

Stiffening, Jenna peeled the phone away from her and stared at it for a moment.

_I think that did happen. But what'd I do after she screamed? I wouldn't have been stupid enough to follow...well, scratch that._

"I think I stayed behind."

"Correct," Hannah answered.

Sighing, Jenna nodded.

"Who was it?"

"Mason."

Dropping a heavy hand to her knee, Jenna's eyes briefly pooled.

"He was in my anthropology class," she murmured. "Really, really smart."

"Apparently not smart enough to fend off an attacker."

"Was he drunk?"

"They found a few bottles around him."

"Shit."

"Pretty much."

"Is Ray in trouble at all for hosting the party?"

"No. Police interviewed him and anyone else who'd seen him before he stumbled into the corn maze. Don't know why he did it. Or that mountain lions roamed in corn fields."

"Mountain lions? What do you mean?"

"His throat was torn out."

Jenna again took the phone away from her and stared at it with little comprehension.

"Was it...bad?"

"No fucking duh."

"Damn it, Hannah, stop with the remarks. I get it. I'm a bit slow in the mornings. And if this was anything but serious, I'd laugh right along with you. But somebody was murdered last night."

"What makes you think he was murdered?"

For a second, Jenna recalled her previous words.

_Why did I say murdered...?_

"I don't know," she quickly answered. "Just...keep me informed about what's happening with Ray and if there's going to be a funeral for Mason."

"Um...okay. But...why'd you say he was murdered?"

"Slow in the mornings, remember?"

"You sounded pretty self assured."

"I'm talking out of the remaining drunkenness from the night before."

"Speaking of the night before. Considering all of the madness, I'm surprised you hooked up with someone."

"Ray and I didn't-."

"No, you didn't. I'm talking about the guy talking to you on the roll of hay. I only saw him briefly before he disappeared. But he looked pretty hot."

"I was...with someone?"

Although Hannah sounded happy at the prospect, Jenna only felt the same vengeful chill return. Her eyes flickered shut.

_Okay...focus! No, not on Ray! Alright...sitting on hay. Sitting on the hay. Talking drunkenly to myself. And then-._

Her mind tried to piece together a face, but all she gathered were the garments he wore.

"I think I-."

"What?"

Jenna shook her head, attempting to peer through the fog.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I-."

"What?"

"I-."

"Damn it, Jenna, tell me!"

"I think I vomited on him."

"Oh...that's all? No reason to shit any kittens over that."

"It's not exactly how I greet people."

"21st Century, Jenna. Everybody's doing it."

"It's vulgar and classless. He was probably-."

And at this, she paused again. For some reason she remembered touches. Hot, quick touches.

_Did his hand go up my-? Then I leaned in and actually-. Shit. Why would I do those things?_

"-another party tonight?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to another party tonight."

"No, I think I'll just stay home."

"Just when we were able to get you out into the world."

"Sometimes the real world isn't as good as the comfort of our own."

"And this is why guys are afraid of you."

"Tell them to come to my world and then we'll chat."

"You're world is strange."

"It's the 21st Century, Hannah. Get with the program."

"Ha. I love you, girl."

"Love you too. And be careful."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to get murdered."

She meant it as a joke, but Jenna didn't smile as she hung up the receiver. In fact, it clung on for a few more minutes as she attempted to recall all of the events of the night before.

_Why did I let some random guy with no face, touch me? Am I really that desperate to jump ship from this relationship I'm in with Davie?_

Her fingers itched to dial a different number and break off an already dismal relationship, but she refrained.

_Things are tough right now. Just because I was lucky financially doesn't mean I should leave him behind._

Sighing, Jenna rubbed at her temples. Not being able to remember portions of the night truly ground down on her nerves.

_No more tequila. Scratch that. No more tequila, margaritas, or vodka. _

The silence was interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

Glancing once more out the window, Jenna's feet carried her to the door in confusion.

_Maybe Davie sensed my hesitance and brought me flowers...or just a bad mood._

Pulling down her baby blue t-shirt, Jenna pushed down on the handle and slowly inched open the door.

"Shit!" she shrieked, slamming it just as quick as she'd opened it.

Her heart thumped wildly as she threw on the locks. Leaning into the door, she pressed her ear to it.

"Not exactly the reception I was bargaining for," the voice admitted from the other side.

"If I was better prepared, there'd be a stake through your heart," she muttered back mutinously.

Aro's joyous laugh met her ears and for a moment, Jenna found herself remembering her drunken rendezvous of the night before. The pale limbs, regal outer wear, and cold touches.

_Oh god. Did I really let him feel me up? Yes...I really did._

"You will have to let me in eventually."

"Go away," she called, backing from the door in short steps.

"No."

"You can't come in unless I invite you."

"A simple myth," came the reply.

_Why the hell would they create a show like True Blood, just to have all of the information be fiction? Don't they know that vampires actually exist?_

"Really?"

"Yes. And since I am a pleasantly patient man, note that I haven't ripped off your door yet."

"Oh thank you," she sarcastically chided.

"You are quite welcome."

Shaking her head, Jenna peered around the room. It wasn't exactly like she was prepared for a visit from the vampire again. Hell, she thought he'd just stay in the confines of his palace.

_Do I really believe that? If I did, I wouldn't have been so paranoid._

"Why did you kill Mason?" she accused.

"What is a Mason?"

"It's the name of a friend of mine."

"I have no recollection of this friend of yours. But perhaps someone should do something to his parents for giving him such a horrible name."

"You're saying you had nothing to do with ripping out his throat? Kind of ironic since you were able to approach me just as everyone ran to see the body."

"I promise you, dear Jenna, that my only concern of the night was you."

Flinching, Jenna reluctantly approached the door slowly.

"I don't believe you."

"Ah. Well...trust is one of those things I must work on, yes?"

She stayed silent.

"I find it strangely alluring you have nothing to say to me when I attempt to behave myself."

"Just go away, please."

"I will not."

"This isn't going to happen."

"It already is. You would be stunned at the amount of restrain I've shown since you've left my home."

"Go be a vampire, Aro. I'm not trying to change you."

"But you already have. Just a few hours ago, I was face to face with the woman responsible for your escape six months ago. And wouldn't you know it...I let her go."

"Into the afterlife?"

A chuckle broke through the tense exchange.

"No. And then there's this messy business with that boy sniffing around what's mine."

Freezing, Jenna sprang to the door. Her hand was wrapped firmly around the handle, but she refrained from opening.

"What have you done with Davie?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

Groaning, Jenna glared intensely at the door before glancing down at her feet.

_I let him in and he'll kill me. I don't let him in and he'll just wait to kill me. Or, there's a plan B._

"Fine," she announced, "but let me get a proper shirt on. I'm not talking to you half naked."

"I truly do not mind."

Rolling her eyes, Jenna sprang to her bedroom and quickly pulled together an outfit. Her maroon university sweatshirt and matching pants snuggled tightly on her and she silently thanked Hannah for giving her the expensive ensemble. At the time, she'd been uncomfortable with how much her friend spent on the pieces, but now she was relieved. It'd make her next task easier.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

The wind blew in great gusts, causing branches outside the apartment to groan in protest. Jenna took the wind into consideration as her second leg slipped out of the window. She managed the task very efficiently and silently hoped Aro was still rooted to his spot outside the door.

_I'll get to a payphone far, far away and call Davie. Make sure he's-._

She nearly let out a screech as her fingers slipped off a metal bar and nearly sent her plummeting off the ledge. Thankfully, her other hand managed to grab an opposite bar just in time. The rain of the night before left everything slippery.

_How ironic it'd be to die escaping from Aro. Vlad tried to do it, and now I am too._

Taking in a deep breath, Jenna steadied herself. With shivering fingers from the cold, Jenna positioned herself over the fire escape and slowly began to descend.

_This isn't too bad. He probably doesn't even know I'm-._

Her next step missed the stair. Startled by sensing nothing beneath her foot, Jenna's fingers clumsily slipped off the ladder and with a squeal, her body began falling backwards.

She would have plunged to the ground from 40 feet above and broken a bone easily. Far worse, perhaps her neck.

Fortunately, and she means this is in the most critical of ways, her impact with the ground never occurred. It never occurred because she did not meet the ground, rather the firm arms of a man instead.

For a moment, Jenna simply hugged herself, waiting for the pain. The altitude of falling numbed her and this was probably the reason she didn't acknowledge the safeness right away.

"Jenna."

The words were cool and calm.

Popping an eye open, Jenna glanced up at a pale face and regal brown eyes. Slowly, the numbness eased out of her body and this allowed her to feel the tense grip she was cradled in.

"Crap."

"Indeed. But you must know that I've come to learn from past mistakes," Aro knowingly answered, his arms tightening briefly. "And as strange as this attraction is, I find myself completely entranced with every action you take...even if it does involve escape."

"So...you're reprimanding and congratulating me at the same time?"

"In a way. How strange a pair we truly are."

"No, you're the strange one."

"Are you discriminating against vampires?" Aro asked, feigning shock.

"Just stalkers. You followed me from a different continent."

"Hmm...how courting has truly evolved over the years."

"And even back then, it was still called stalking," Jenna deadpanned.

She was briefly aware of having this conversation in the arms of a murderer. However, her mind ignored this fact and left all verbal actions to her mouth which couldn't for the life of her (literally the life of her), shut up.

"Then what do you suggest I do? I have divorced my wife-."

"-something I DID NOT ask you to do-."

"-but it was implied in one of your many fantastic speeches. And here I am ready to-."

"-not going to happen-."

"-and you are still resistant. What's a lonely vampire to do?"

"Let me go?"

"All I heard was keep me forever."

Sputtering, Jenna threw the vampire a glare, but something strangle bounced inside her. Something...fuzzy and electric, spiraling through her system and causing her lungs to take in air in an abnormal manner.

"I will constantly fight you," she promised.

"While I am usually inclined to those who fight back, this time around, it's quite unnecessary."

"How do you expect me to feel about this? I was forced into something I do not condone."

"Ah...perhaps a bet is in order."

Frowning, Jenna squirmed in the vampire's grip, but he held her tighter in reply to the action.

"No, I don't think so."

"If you win, I will leave you alone."

Stilling, she studied him disbelievingly.

"And if I win," Aro continued with another smile, "I get to keep you."

"Like a pet?" she commented disapprovingly.

"More like a mate. Far different than a pet."

"If I say no?"

"Then you would have passed by the opportunity to win your freedom."

"How is this fair?"

"It's not. For you that is. I find the terms to be quite satisfactory."

"I find you to be a f-."

But she held back her angry tongue and settled for another glare.

Aro seemed to soak in her pent up frustration and it only served to make his smile larger.

"Was that a yes?"

Before she could properly think out her situation, for it was a strange situation indeed, Jenna only answered with one phrase.

"Bring it on."

Aro quite literally beamed and this was the only point Jenna considered backing out. But she wanted to be free of the vampire and whatever it was she had to do to achieve that freedom...well, it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you're thinking in a review :).<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all those that reviewed! They help me in a tremendous way. And on we go. Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Hold on, hold on! I'm coming!"

Jenna resumed banging against the door after 30 seconds of silence skipped by.

No less than five seconds later and the door was ripped open.

"I don't want any fucking girl scout cookies!"

Tilting her head, Jenna stepped forward so Hannah could properly see her guest.

"Oh," she murmured, shrugging sheepishly, "thought you were one of those damn girls who were selling cookies."

"You don't say," Jenna replied. "Can I come in?"

Sensing the urgency in her tone, Hannah nodded and stepped aside.

"Hey, you're finally wearing the sweats I bought you. Good day to do it. Weather channel said it's going to be like this for the rest of the weekend."

Nodding, Jenna's feet mindlessly shuffled to the couch and after a moment of deep thinking, she sat down.

Mirroring her movements, Hannah took a seat across from her.

"So, what's up? Change your mind about going to the party tonight?"

Jenna shook her head, glancing at her fingers absentmindedly.

"I need your help."

"Shit," Hannah muttered, "you've got to be in huge trouble if you're asking me for help."

Laughing nervously, Jenna glanced up and exhaled.

"I just need to know some stuff about...sex."

Visibly relaxing, Hannah shook her head with a grin.

"You can find that kind of stuff on the internet."

"What I need to know has to come from someone who's...an expert."

"Oh," Hannah stated, "well, I'm all ears then."

"Right," Jenna began. "How often do guys think about sex?"

"Every minute of the day."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Groaning, Jenna fell back on the couch and stared hopelessly at the ceiling.

"Just tell me why you need to know this and I'll spill the beans on everything I know," Hannah suggested.

Biting at her lip, Jenna carefully arranged her words.

"Basically, I need Davie and I to be in a relationship where nothing could tear us apart. Literally nothing."

"Oh. If you need to look for that kind of spark, he's not worth it. Now Ray on the other hand-."

"Hannah," Jenna interrupted. "It has to be Davie. If it isn't him...well, that doesn't matter right now. We're both at different stages in our lives, but if I could reel him back in with some mind blowing sex, things would be good."

"Sex doesn't breed love."

"Coming from the girl who tells me to fuck every person I see."

"That was one time and we were at the Olive Garden. It's not my fault every male waiter there was hot."

Closing her eyes, Jenna kept her breaths even.

"Okay," Hannah answered after a moment, "what do you need me to teach you?"

"I don't know. Just...how to make it exciting. Or the best sex he's ever had."

"Is Davie aware of your little sex lessons?"

"No. But I called him a few minutes ago. We're having dinner tonight."

"How romantic. Did you know candles are a natural aphrodisiac? And the dimness in a restaurant prevents people from seeing how grotesque their partner is."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Make sure he knows you're into him. Even if you have to fake it with too much eye contact or a few more touches than you'd usually place on him."

"And once we get into the bedroom?"

"Depends on whether he wants foreplay or if the heat is too extreme to even consider kissing any other part of his body but the lips."

"Okay. What are some sexy noises I could make? Men like sexy noises."

"The sexiest noise, at least in my experience, is urging the guy on. If he feels like he's on top of the world instead of just on top of you, he'll find the sex far more stimulating. Also, be open to what he wants. If it passes your morals, that's fine. But if it's not completely unreasonable and you see that it'll make him happy...all of him happy...then don't be afraid to try it."

"Right."

"You forgot to ask me what to do if the spark isn't there."

For a second, Jenna stiffened up. With how events had been playing out lately in their "relationship", that was one concern she actually did have. Would the "Bada-Bang!" still be in their "She-Bang!"? If not, getting Davie to finally say he loved her would be a complete waste.

"Try to think about the reasons why you fell for him in the first place," Hannah explained. "Usually, it's those little moments that cause the big bangs."

"Little moments equal big bangs. Got it."

"Can I ask something?"

"Go for it."

"Has Davie actually said he loved you?"

Pasting a calm smile on her face, Jenna glanced at her friend coyly.

"Not yet. But he will."

She tried to sound confident, but Aro's deep voice sauntered back into her head.

"How unfortunate it is he has not said those words to you when I had been able to manage them within minutes of meeting you."

Once he'd said this, Jenna had to keep back the urge to wallow in depression and smack him for the way he said it. So self assured and arrogant. Then again, he had every right to be. That's what their bet revolved around.

"Jenna...you're normally a shitload more intelligent than I am," Hannah admitted. "I'm just wondering why you feel the need to factor in sex just to get love? Kick Davie to the curb!"

"I can't or else he'll-."

But she forced herself to stop the next words. Aro's promise vibrated with finality through her head.

"If he doesn't say these words to you, I have the right to kill him."

Of course she'd tried to argue, claiming Davie had nothing to do with their situation. But Aro's smugness seeped into his brain and convinced him Davie was one of the reasons they couldn't be together. To which she responded with something equally charming.

"We're not supposed to be together anyway!"

And then Aro had gotten that smoldering look in his eye reserved for those moments in which she aroused him just by her fighting words.

"If I can get him to say he loves me," Jenna expressed somewhat wearily, "then it'll just give me the go ahead to keep on with the relationship."

"Maybe this is your warning signal to jump ship?"

"I've already hit the iceberg," she muttered, "there's no way I'm going to allow myself to sink."

"Well...I hope this goes good. You're my shoulder to cry on when my relationships don't work out. I don't know if I'll know how to be yours. Which reminds me..."

She jumped off the couch and sprinted over to her coffee table, mumbling something under her breath.

"Aha!"

With a grin on her face, Hannah plopped back down but not before handing over a crumpled piece of paper.

Observing the number written, Jenna's lips fell into a confused frown.

"Some chick last night gave me this number. She said if you ever have any problems, to call her."

"Did she give a name?" Jenna questioned.

"No. But she did say you met a friend of hers in Italy who helped you out of a," at this point Hannah paused, tapping a finger against her lips, "she worded it weirdly. This guy, she called him Ed, helped you out of a...bloody situation? I thought she was kind of creepy, but she promised you'd know what it meant."

Jenna's spine stiffened as the number suddenly gathered a new meaning.

"Was she alone?"

"Yep. Said you'll need her help real soon. Not going to lie, it sounded like she was into you."

Shaking off the comment, Jenna jumped to her feet.

"I've got to go."

"Was I right?"

"In your dreams," Jenna called as she raced out the door.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

Hesitantly stepping into her apartment, Jenna quickly scanned each room to make sure no undead being was hanging out, ready to say hey.

When each room was clear, she stumbled over to the phone and rapidly punched in the numbers written by a precise hand.

A few seconds passed by before a voice finally answered.

"Than god you called!" came the high pitched, female voice on the other end. "But I can't talk here. Give me a few minutes and my house will be free."

Biting back her words, Jenna nodded.

At least five minutes trailed by lazily before the girl's voice came back.

"Sorry. I'm not even supposed to be helping you. But I doubt you'd like to be Aro's property for the rest of your life."

Astonished, Jenna felt hope stirring inside her.

"How can you help me?" she immediately asked.

"I know what you've gotten yourself into," the girl replied. "Not like you had much choice anyway. Sorry again that I'm not there. But first and foremost, can you really get your boyfriend to say he loves you?"

"How do you know-."

"The same way Edward was able to get into your head."

"Oh. You're a vampire?"

"In the flesh."

"How did my life get me to this point again?"

"You were really unfortunate. But then again you did survive the tour of Volterra. Somebody's on your side."

"I feel that luck running out."

"Do you really doubt your boyfriend that much?"

"We haven't exactly been on speaking terms as of late."

"You have a week to get him to say the words, right?"

"Yes."

"Have any ideas?"

"Hoping mind blowing sex will do it."

"Of course."

"So...you know things then?"

"Sort of. Not everything. Most of my visions though, have been surrounded around you."

_Did she just say visions?_

"Did you just say visions?"

"Cool, huh?"

"Very. Do you know how this is going to pan out then?"

"Nope. But I have faith that you'll find a way out."

"Will Aro actually honor his side of this bet if I win?"

"Probably. Don't be surprised however, if he doesn't give up after that. If you win this bet, you saved your boyfriend's life, not yours."

"He's going to kill me?"

"No, no. I just meant he's safe and you're still fair game to him."

"Just when I felt like I couldn't be more loved."

"Hey, you're not alone in this. I can't be there now and these talks are going to be few and far in between, but I will offer you some hope. Just remember that girl who talked her way out of her death and four others."

"But that's the person Aro is attracted to."

"That's the downside. I have to get going. Don't panic though. I'll be watching you and if anything happens or changes, I'll call and let you know."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Alice by the way."

"Jenna. Wait...you already know that."

The voice let out a last second laugh before the receiver was slammed down and Jenna was left to stare at her apartment with a rising hope and lingering dread.

_If I can get Davie to say he loves me, Aro will leave me alone. One week. Shouldn't be too difficult...right? Right?_

"And Aro is really just going to let me go if I win." Jenna muttered to herself as the phone slipped from her hand.

_NOT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but the bet is on. Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews everybody! Hopefully, this chapter appeases some of you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

As Jenna applied the last of her cherry blossom lipstick, she puckered up at the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

_If Davie doesn't want to kiss these lips..._

"Beautiful."

Jumping up from her chair, Jenna whipped around and fought back a gulp as Aro stood before her. Yet again, the laws of physics were plotting against her and his near silent cat walk grew invisible to her poor, human ears.

"Thank you," she said, unsure why exactly she was thanking the vampire. If not for him, she wouldn't be in this situation.

Then again, his eyes had gotten all wide and his lips droopy - an expression she was starting to see far too often on his face. Perhaps she didn't have it in her to insult him when his face bore resemblance to Donny Osmond.

All was still as Aro focused his attentions from head to toe on her appearance.

Biting at her lip, Jenna willed herself to calm down and turn back to the mirror. But she already knew everything was perfect. Her white-blonde hair was in a messy bun with two curled strands falling beside her cheeks. Startled, electric blue eyes carried a soft pink above the lids. And to top it off, a pale cherry littered her full lips. With a knee length, light blue dress wrapped around her, Jenna was a vision of sex appeal.

She'd never dressed up so elegantly before, especially just for a guy. But freedom was on the line and Davie needed something to take away his breath and say ahh. Tonight, she would pull out everything.

Aro smiled approvingly, but his lips fell shortly thereafter.

"You remind me of a certain young beauty," he mused, tapping his lips with a restless finger. "Ah yes! Marie Antoinette."

"I've read that she was beautiful."

"She was," Aro agreed. "Unfortunately, her intelligence left much to be desired."

"I think she was intelligent," Jenna argued softly, "as a child, her parents hired the best tutors to educate and ready her for a life of academic travel. Her downfall was letting her marriage to King Louis go to her head. Pampered constantly and living a life of luxury while the French people starved. It's not really surprising for someone of royalty to believe that they can have anything...or anyone they want with just a snap of a finger."

The vampire tilted his head.

"It would appear that you are attempting to convey a message," Aro noted.

Feeling her glare faltering, Jenna turned away.

"Maybe," she murmured, observing her fingers as if they were made out of diamonds. Ridiculous of course since Jenna would have felt the transformation from flesh into stone.

"Perhaps," Aro mentioned from only a foot behind her, "the message is to be careful in a position of power and not...lose your head."

Jenna's shrug shifted into a shiver as her skin welcomed a cool finger. Confident, the roaming finger first trailed from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, pleased at the tingling, warm flesh. Soon after, the finger slipped underneath one strap of the dress and descended down to the zipper.

Biting back a whimper, Jenna kept her eyes snapped open and forced her logic to not desert her.

"My message is," Jenna let out with a shaky breath, "just because you can crap out gold, doesn't mean you're entitled to keep it."

The finger lifted away at her statement, but Jenna still felt the presence.

"What an odd message, but surely not one intended for myself. As vampires, all bathroom functions cease."

Rolling her eyes, Jenna stood with a frustrated sigh.

"I mean," she emphasized with a wave of a hand, "just because you're king of the vampires, doesn't mean you can have everything someone in your rank is entitled to. This is including me. Think of everything you're going to take away. Do you really think that's the kind of life I'm ready to enter? Subservient to you and your family? Or watching with a happy go lucky grin, you drain the next tour group? It's repulsive. And even if I ever did want to become a vampire, I would never want to fulfill such a degrading role."

Surprisingly, Aro took her accusations rather calmly.

"If you would just listen to my proposal, you'll find it not nearly as repulsive as you think it is. I would like an equal, not a slave. A partner and friend rather than some sniveling creature. You would sit beside me, not at my knees. I've had enough whiny, weak, ill tempered humans and vampires to last a lifetime. Why would I want another?"

Again, Jenna could feel the surprise bubbling inside her. Or maybe it was just the carbonated soda she'd drank earlier in the morning. Regardless, Aro's eyes took on an expression she was sure remained quite foreign on his features : honesty.

"I don't know, Aro. But whatever you claim I'll have in this relationship, love is not it."

She flinched at the iciness her tone took on and momentarily thought of taking back her words. However, it was her sympathy for the vampire which had allowed him to pursue her so intensely. Now was the time to put her foot down.

"You will come to love me, Jenna," Aro assured, all smiles once more, "of that, I am sure. It may take eternity, but that is something I have. Go play with the little boy while you can. Have him whisper his false love into your ear. But you know as well as I that his admission will only protect you for so long. Quite soon, you will become bored from his passionless pursuits and violent eruptions. Do tell him also that if a part of you is marked by his hand again, his death will be immediate. Then again, I may kill him regardless."

Biting back her anger, Jenna crossed her arms and aimed a steady glare at Aro.

"Jealous?" she questioned.

The corner of Aro's lips twitched slightly before he approached her. Jenna stood stiller than she ever had in her life, making sure her face didn't give away the apprehension coursing through her.

"Intensely," Aro admitted, his deep brown eyes penetrating her blue. "How Caius would laugh at me now. Jealous of filth."

Jenna was ready to argue, but Aro placed a pale finger over her lips.

"If you do not see this, perhaps you are not as intelligent as I once thought you to be."

Witnessing the challenge bouncing around eagerly in his eyes, Jenna gripped onto his wrist and pulled it down. Deliberately, she made a slight detour near her ribcage where a part of the dress revealed a triangular patch of skin on each side. Eyes still focused, Jenna skimmed his fingers across the flesh before throwing his hand off. But Aro's eyes closed at the contact and opened to showcase a primal urgency.

"Tonight," Jenna stated quietly but firmly, "I'm going to ride Davie like a bull."

The vampire said nothing, but his smile disappeared. The corners of his lips were tight and his eyes protruded a fury Jenna nearly backed away from. But to hell with his domineering, arrogant personality...right?

Unfortunately, she didn't understand just how much her words really did impact him.

When Aro did nothing but stand in place with a blank expression, Jenna shrugged and moved to walk around him. However, this didn't exactly happen so smoothly.

In a flash, Aro stepped in front of her and flung an arm around her waist. The two initial movements were swift and before Jenna had any ideas of escape, Aro successfully pinned their bodies together. His eyes were bright and animated, pulsing with some form of energy ready to devour her from inside out.

"He may be the bull, but I am the beast. Dangle the bait in front of me Jenna and I will clamp down on it."

Shivering once more, Jenna attempted to back away, but Aro allowed only an inch between them. And this inch was for his hand. A very mischievous hand that trailed down the length of her dress, bunched up the hem with one hand and once the bundle was at her waist, slipped underneath her dress.

Jenna's legs buckled immediately, but Aro pulled her into him to keep her upright. Remarkably, he was able to keep perfect movement with his hand under the dress, trailing over flesh before pausing a centimeter away from between her thighs.

His touch wasn't ordinary. Centuries of experience pulsed through that hand, molding and flexing the flesh until Jenna couldn't form a coherent thought. Every instinct in her was desperate to lean in for that final contact, but if that occurred, she knew without a doubt that Davie would not be seeing her tonight. And that wasn't an option no matter how many pleasant thoughts her mind entertained.

With a strangled sigh, Jenna found the will to push at his hand. There was hardly any force behind the gesture, but Aro knew he'd made his point and with a final brush of her thigh, brought back his hand.

"Do have a marvelous evening," Aro expressed with amusement, happiness resting on his features once more.

Nodding her head halfheartedly, Jenna forced herself into a straight position. She couldn't meet his gaze, but her tomato red cheeks conveyed everything.

"Make sure he is a proper gentleman," Aro mocked as she passed him.

Blocking out his comments, Jenna successfully strolled out of her apartment and into the street below. The cool air tamed the fire raging on the surface of her skin.

_I let him..._

Her legs threatened to fold underneath once more.

"Jenna, hey!"

Glancing up, Jenna internally blanched at Davie's running form.

_How in the hell am I going to be able to do this with Davie when all I can think about is-? Then again, that was probably his intention._

"Davie," Jenna acknowledged, "how are you?"

A somewhat portly fellow, Davie loomed nearly half a foot above Jenna with a mop of curly, black hair pasted to his head. He wasn't out of shape, but his mass successfully filled out every part of his clothes. Deep blue eyes hid a calculative intelligence - sometimes brilliant, sometimes hostile.

"Great. And you...you look phenomenal."

Shrugging, Jenna felt a blush returning to her cheeks for the right reason.

His eyes scanned over her form, but the passion soon died as he fumbled with his pockets. The man known as her boyfriend was wearing a pair of blue jeans, torn at the knees. His brown shirt had orange stains from Cheetos, as if he couldn't find a place to wipe his hand from devouring a bag and instead, decided his shirt was a towel.

"You're looking-."

"Informal," he finished. "There's a reason for that. Seeing you all dressed up makes me realize I should have probably discussed this over the phone."

A wave of nerves consumed her vocal chords as Davie began glancing around.

"What's up Davie? You can tell me."

It was her soft tone which forced him to lift his head and allowed her to see the guilt in his eyes.

"I met someone."

Unsure if she'd heard the man correctly, Jenna shook her head in bafflement.

"Met someone?"

Davie aimed a glance to his side, black curls flopping with the movement.

"She gets me," he murmured.

"Gets you?" she repeated, her gaze losing its focus.

"Yeah," the man breathed out, risking a quick scan of Jenna's features. "I actually met her in It-."

"Is that why you had me continue paying for your tuition? Never mind what Jenna's future goals are. Just let her continue paying for me out of love while I go fuck around."

For once, Davie remained silent in the heat of an argument.

Seconds later, Jenna shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"We've grown apart," Davie tried after a few silent moments.

The city streets remained eerily silent as a mist crept up in between the streets. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, promising another storm sometime in the night. Evening had set and the lights around them sheltered their occupants from the darkness.

"I guess we have," she echoed.

A pang of hurt did spread through her, but oddly enough, it wasn't at the thought of losing Davie. It was at the thought that he hadn't told her sooner. That he hadn't respected her enough to tell her sooner.

"She's a good woman. Beautiful as all hell. I guess she entranced me as soon as I saw her. Ironically enough, I met her about a day before you returned to the hotel."

Shaking off her grief momentarily, Jenna's eyes focused on Davie's.

"The hotel...in Italy six months ago?" she questioned in confusion.

"Yeah," Davie answered, his eyes lighting up at a passing thought. "I had just gotten done calling the police for the fifth time that day about your abrupt disappearance, when evening fell and I strolled down to a cafe. If I hadn't, I would have never met her."

Somewhat queasy from the information, Jenna silently accepted the explanation. If Davie wasn't getting any satisfaction from their relationship, it'd be unfair for her to hold on as well.

"-couldn't take my eyes off her. Instant spark-"

_Does he have to describe every single moment?_

"-a bit pale, but I'm not one to argue-"

_I guess that's one of the reasons I liked him initially. He always had a beautiful way of arranging words._

"-said she was old. I doubt it though. Her face was beautiful-"

Nodding tiredly, Jenna thought over her bet with Aro.

_Shit. Does it count if he found someone else?_

"-recently divorced-"

_Of course it does. Shit...shit...shit!_

"-husband left her for someone centuries older...I think that was a joke-."

Pausing, Jenna went over his last sentence.

"Anyway, she assured me not to worry about you. Others would find her input weird, but I found it strangely endearing."

Throwing up a hand, Jenna stopped the man's ramblings.

"This woman...what's her name?"

Davie's lips ascended into a dreamy smile.

"Your historian soul will love this. Sexy and ancient at the same time. Sculptia."

Jenna's lungs didn't properly function for a second or two. Oxygen had a difficult time reaching her brain.

_The stripper name of Aro's ex-wife!_

"We've actually been kind of seeing each other as of late. I know this is kind of cruel, but our attraction was full force. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You've been such a great girlfriend to me. Sometimes, I didn't even deserve it."

Still stuck in her shoes, Jenna could only offer a weak nod.

Davie approached her with a relieved smile. One hand rested on her shoulder and the other pressed onto one cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Jenna. Know that somewhere inside of me, I will always love you."

When Jenna still didn't respond, Davie shook her shoulder a bit.

"What?" she dazedly asked.

"I said thank you and I love you, but I have to start a new part of my life."

"Oh."

And with all of the words she had accumulated in the great storage of her mind, that stupid word was the last thing she ever said to Davie. After he couldn't get anything else out, the man simply kissed her on the forehead and left.

Jenna stood in street for ten minutes, a chill wind blowing at her naked ankles. The thunder had moved closer to city limits and a few drops had found themselves on her cheeks.

_Thatsonofabitch! Thatsonofabitch! Thatsonofabitch!_

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered angrily, spinning around and marching back into her building.

If one wanted a visual showcase of her anger, imagine a cartoonish stormy cloud above her head with animated lightning protruding from the mean cloud.

"I am going to kill him!" she shouted at the stairs, then proceeded to climb them.

"I am going to kill him!" she yelled once more, her voice carrying into each floor she passed.

"I am going to kill him!"

A few concerned residents inside certain apartment numbers were momentarily wary, but they weren't interested enough to make the hellish journey to their phones on account of arthritis, indifference, or plain old laziness as they picked off potato chip crumbs from their far too tightly worn Spiderman t-shirts.

By the time Jenna had reached her floor, a barbaric set of grunts spilled through her lips.

_He sent her to break Davie and I up! _

Momentarily, she was astonished at how angry she truly was. She should have expected as much from him. Maybe the reason she took it so hard was because a trust had been forming?

_The only thing that will form is my hand into a fist._

And with that wholesome thought planted firmly in mind, Jenna plunged her keys into the keyhole and readied her voice to unleash hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts in a review :).<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm in the middle of so many stories and since this one receives the least amount of attention from reviewers, my updates are frequent. But, I did mention to concoct this. Stir, boil, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

"I had nothing to do with it."

The words alone were said in a melodious, arrogant tone that nearly made Jenna see white. It was only the slight reminder that the vampire could easily slaughter her, which prevented a full on attack. So, she stood a safe distance away. But not for her safety. For his.

"Although," he continued on, brown eyes wide and intrigued, "this is very interesting. Sculptia has always been more tender toward humans. I attribute it as someone who has never quite buried their human life upon the transformation."

"Do not get sentimental on me," Jenna growled, blue eyes narrowed. "Tell her to back off from Davie."

"I am not completely stupid," Aro voiced, approaching her. "This is an opportunity to be embraced. Your former play mate has eloped with my dullest of ex wives. A blessing in disguise, I say."

And it was the self satisfactory smile he shot her, that did it in the end.

She lunged at the vampire with a shriek, but Aro easily sped away.

All of this trajectory force forward would have ended up with Jenna's body going through a glass table, if not for the vampire. With a movement far too fluid to ever be mimicked, Aro grabbed on to her elbows just as she was ready to dive into the glass.

Instead of simply releasing her, Aro pulled her back to him.

"You were tempting me tonight," he reminded, arms slipping around her waist. A silence followed as Jenna felt the cool trail of Aro's nose from her neck down to her jaw bone.

"Release me," she ordered, attempting to diverge her anger into beating the vampire silly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he replied into her hair, lips ghosting over her creamy skin. "My patience can only be maintained for so long."

Jenna tried not to shake as one of his arms snaked up to her hair and softly released the bun. All stone muscles greeted her back, but she tried with all her will not to think about the vampire's body.

"He told me he loved me," Jenna argued, eyelids flickering as Aro's skilled fingers massaged soothingly at her scalp.

_The same fingers that earlier in the night were-._

Fighting back the mutinous thoughts, Jenna allowed herself to be pulled through her living room. The vampire didn't force her as much as he maneuvered. Like a backwards ballroom dance.

"I did hear that," Aro admitted, stopping her body. "So I will let him live...for now."

Relieved, Jenna attempted to turn, but Aro methodically kept her body in place.

"I won the bet," she declared. "You have to leave."

"Leave your boy alone, yes. But you? I do not recall discussing this."

For some reason, the fight inside Jenna died. Not because she was weak willed, but because of the vampire's persistence. He was like a Wal-Mart greeter who trailed you through the store, reminding you of the low prices. But no matter how many times you say thank you or that you're not interested, they keep on pestering you.

Aro was her Wal-Mart greeter.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

The vampire paused, hands wrapping back around her waist.

"You really do not feel this attraction?"

"Of course not! I've been trying to tell you this all along!" she exclaimed, refusing to glance back.

"Hmm," he purred, "perhaps it is wishful thinking. You may not be Vlad's descendant after all, despite your natural set immunity to my thrall."

Her body was still. She didn't know what was running through Aro's mind, but the vulnerability of her position made her ashamed. The very same hands gripping on to her hips had murdered hundreds of humans and here she was, actually aching to feel more of them.

_That's the dark side of a vampire's seduction. _

"Not even a flicker of a connection," Aro mused.

"Are you referring to your powers or our relationship?"

The vampire chuckled, suddenly burying his pale face into her shoulder.

"How could I not keep a woman with such a beautifully sharp tongue?" he murmured. "A woman so elegant and charming and one that smells so delicious."

His compliments broke down her defense for a moment.

_Davie certainly never said anything like that before._

"If you find me all of these things, then you're severely under-cultured."

"Or perhaps too much culture has forced me to skip over those I should have previously acknowledged. How was it I was not aware of your presence in the world prior to your tour of my palace?"

"Too busy eating and ruling," she offered tiredly.

"Two things you disapprove of?"

Grumbling, Jenna grabbed on to his arms and flung them off. To her surprise, Aro let her.

"We've gone over this so many times I'm starting to get an aneurysm. You murder humans for fun. There are alternatives, but you choose to do this willingly. I don't condone this and I'll never offer myself a chance to love someone who does."

For the first time, Jenna thought she was getting through to the lead Volturi. Or that could be further wishful thinking.

"What if I was to stop killing humans?"

Jenna stared at Aro as if a pair of testicles magically sprouted out of his forehead.

"You can't," she argued. "You have to survive somehow."

"There are many vampires who choose an alternative lifestyle. Moments prior to meeting you, I'd have dismissed their methods as nothing but fear of their own nature. But I suppose they sacrificed the rich taste for a certain reason."

Shaking her head, Jenna breathed out in confusion.

"You'd really be content with munching on a fawn for dinner?"

"Of course not!" he laughed, shuddering at the image. "Human blood is not a delicacy I am willing to give up. However, since my thrill of hunting is being met daily when we meet, the taste of human blood could be substituted from blood banks."

_Why in the hell am I even entertaining the thought of this? He's killed people! And what are the chances he'd stick to his word?_

"I don't believe you. And like I said earlier, I'm not trying to change you."

"You already have, and it is now your responsibility to help me with my transformation. Into someone you would find desirable, strong, and just as elegant as yourself."

Crossing her arms, Jenna studied the vampire for an intensely long second.

"Go find somebody else," she replied. "I'm tired and the prospect of you changing yourself for a human is laughable."

Raising a brow, Aro's smile fell.

"Sometimes you sound just as cold as Caius."

"Well maybe he has a point. Vampire-human relationships aren't acceptable because of...well, whatever reason you determine."

Just when she was sure the vampire would attempt to murder her for insubordination, he surprised her.

"Perhaps you are right. It is a big world and now that I have opened my eyes to those who've previously gone by undetected, the choosing have the potential to be very satisfying. And a man of single status is highly regarded in this society."

"Good," she coaxed, "that's good. You'd be surprised how many women you're missing out on."

Aro's grin returned, but Jenna felt the slightest unease by it. Like she'd just unknowingly agreed to something shady.

"I am eager to find out."

With that, he scanned her one last time, eyes doing their melted puddle of goo routine, before strutting out of her living room, and eventually, the front apartment door.

Only when Jenna was sure complete solidarity surrounded her, did she finally relax.

_Did I really just get Aro, basically the King of all vampires, to stop pursuing me? Damn, damn, damn. Why does this feel way too easy?_

AJAAJAAJAAJA

A full two days passed by, thankfully uncompromisable by a flamboyant vampire ready to feel her up.

This brightened Jenna's days, but ultimately, guaranteed nothing. He'd waited six months before approaching her last time. Two days were less than a fraction of that time.

_I can only hope he found some cheap Megan Fox knock off._

Around the apartment, she busied herself with a tedious routine of cleaning, studying, and attempting to reach Davie. The latter was the only one she'd been unsuccessful in.

She didn't want to worry about her ex-boyfriend who didn't even have the decency to inform her that the spark was no longer there. However, the man was in "love" with a vampire. How well could that situation play out?

During this musing on the second day, Jenna was staring off into space when the phone beside her erupted into a ringing.

Shaking off all thoughts, the blonde sighed and answered.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Geez, Jeffrey Dahmer. Why so down?"

Rolling her eyes, Jenna stretched her arms in front of her.

"Just a bit on edge," she admitted, comforted by Hanna's phone call. The woman could get her through a pregnancy without so much as a painful peep, just by relaying a rendition of a Richard Pryor comedy show.

"Tired. Haven't gotten much sleep lately," she continued.

"Oh. How'd the Davie seduction plan go?"

"It didn't. He met someone else in Italy and they've been going out behind my back."

"I've got a pitchfork ready to stick up his ass...just in case you need it."

"I think a pitchfork would be too merciful. But at least I can move on now to my future."

"That's great. I was worried you might try to whore yourself out."

"Not this time around. How've things been with you?"

"Well...I'm glad you asked. Ray wants your phone number."

Sighing, Jenna rubbed at her eyes.

"What'd you say?"

"That the virgin in you would guard the number with your life."

"Smooth."

"I thought so as well. But that's not the best part. I think I met someone."

Intrigued, Jenna couldn't help but smile. The last time Hannah had used those words, her "someone" was an illegal immigrant who also happened to be a drug lord from Colombia. Needless to say, their relationship went up in smoke.

"Is he Colombian?"

"Ha, ha. That's hilarious," Hannah deadpanned. "Actually, he's far different than any men I've ever gotten to know. He's really...mature."

"Porn star?"

"Doubt it. Too gentlemanly for that. Although, I'm just waiting to unleash my inner sex demon onto him. He appears like he could very well use it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The guy's paler than a leukemia patient. And I don't mean that in a mean way. My little sister was diagnosed when I was younger. But I needed something to compare it too."

Scrunching her brows, Jenna's smile faltered a bit.

"Pale?"

"Yep. I asked if he tanned, and he said life was too short to waste time getting cooked by a ball of hydrogen. Has a sense of humor."

"That's good," Jenna replied, feeling her smile return. "When can I meet this new love?"

"How about tonight? He said he can get reservations anywhere, anytime. I think he was trying to hint that he's loaded."

"Just don't mooch."

"I don't mooch," she defended. "Happily indulge in, yes. Mooch, no."

"Where do you want this sting operation to go down then?"

"Well...I'm thinking Applebee's. Family friendly and affordable-ish. Plus, I insisted he bring a date for you."

"What happened to Ray?"

"Ray is last year's news. I knew I'd lure you to come with, so I hope you're ready to have one of his friends enthrall you tonight."

"You're supposed to make this sound comforting."

"I was supposed to make the effects of a black widow attack, comforting. I think I paralyzed that woman into developing a severe case of arachnophobia."

"She certainly was weary of you afterward."

"It's just a spider! The woman owns a great, huge golden retriever at least ten times larger and furrier than a spider. He could attack at any time when provoked. I don't understand why she picks a tiny spider to be afraid of."

Jenna held back her thoughts on the situation. She herself carried a deep fear of spiders herself. Back when she comforted Delilah inside the Volturi palace, she wasn't joking. Spiders frightened her far more than vampires did.

"What time?"

"Eight. Dress sexy."

"Your definition of sexy scares me."

"That is why I haven't ever asked you to become a part of my nudist colony."

"I'm guessing you're the only member."

A pause met her ear before Hannah mumbled something.

"See you at eight, Jenna. Remember - sexy!"

"Wouldn't dare dress otherwise."

With that, their conversation ceased and Jenna became fidgety again. When left alone with her thoughts, she found that they did little to relieve her.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

By the time she followed the sidewalk to Applebee's, Jenna was in a bit of a sour mood. Initially, she didn't mind Hannah's surprise set up for her. Even welcomed it to keep her mind elsewhere.

But she remembered that an effort would be required to get the man to like her, and this was a very depressing thought.

_Maybe because I secretly enjoyed how naturally Aro took a liking to me despite my never having done anything to garner that sort of attraction._

And those were the exact type of thoughts she hoped tonight would erase. If not, she would question her sanity and maybe tear out her hair.

Entering the restaurant, Jenna meandered through the throng of waiting customers with their light up hand held devices that indicated when they'd be seated.

"I'm looking for a Hannah Worthington."

"Follow me," the waitress answered dutifully.

Sighing, Jenna swerved into another path, suddenly contemplating the pros and cons of sprinting while she still had the chance.

But the waitress was determined to get through the crowd and she didn't want to dishearten the woman.

"Jenna! You came!"

Hearing the squeal before actually seeing her friend, Jenna prepared a smile.

However, it froze in place when the waitress moved out of the way and the blonde was able to pick out the man whose hand was wrapped casually around Hannah's shoulder.

Everything inside the restaurant died for a full minute. Audio. Sight. Movements. It was like a slow motion Ice Age.

"This is Arthur," Hannah announced, her sharp voice bringing Jenna back down to Earth.

Jenna met Arthur's gaze and frowned.

"Arthur," she repeated carefully. "Aren't you a bit old to be dating someone as young as Hannah?"

"Jenna!" Hannah scolded with a laugh.

Arthur shook his head good naturedly.

"Not to worry, Jenna. I intend to date Hannah because I feel like I've missed out on women like her."

Barely keeping back a growl, the blonde girl glanced at the booth seat opposite from them. She'd completely forgot about her date.

_Son of a bitch._

"That's Alex. Beautiful, huh?" Hannah introduced.

Glancing between the two pale men, Jenna searched her friend's eyes. Hannah was stuck in a situation far more dangerous than she could imagine and even though the thought of bolting had sounded appealing, she'd never forgive herself it something happened.

"Alright then. I guess I'll sit down," she announced.

"What a wonderful idea!" Arthur exclaimed

_What the hell are you playing at, Aro?_

She even kept her grin when Alex immediately took ahold of her hand.

"So...Miss Polyanna...tell me something interesting about yourself," Alex asked.

_I have the urge to rip out your spleen, Alec._

Shrugging, Jenna studied the table and felt a small smile stretch over her lips.

"I believe vampires exist."

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case it wasn't clear, Arthur is Aro and Alex is Alec. And wth is Jenna doing, speaking of vampires at Applebees? For shame! Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been awhile, yes. Actually, there was a story I was determined to get finished since I'd left that one on hiatus for so long. Luckily, it's all done. So I can focus back on this one, only if people are still interested in it of course. Otherwise, I'm looking on to other works with infrequent updates for this story, lest there are reviews. But enjoy nonetheless and when some foreign language comes up, feel free to check out its meaning on Google Translate. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Jenna had witnessed many reactions while in "Arthur's" presence pre-Applebee's showdown. Anger, frustration, adoration, cynicism, jubilation, and even, dare she say it, lust.

But none of them held a candle to the split second of raw shock sketched out over his pale features like the shady contours of an undiscovered island.

"Oh, Jenna," Hannah laughed, placing a hand on Aro's back, "I never knew that. Tell me more."

Those three words changed the demeanor on both vampires' faces. Immediately, they turned and observed her as if she was a critter beneath a microscope.

"Well...think about it," Jenna explained, heart thumping painfully against her ribs. "You hear unexplained reports on the news about vanishings. Police at a loss. It's not a gang retaliation. No mob hit. Kidnappers want ransom. And if they don't, the body is eventually found somewhere. Then suddenly, five years later, the individual is found by a select few. Paler, armed with canine teeth, and a sudden urge for blood. Scariest thing? They haven't aged a day since their kidnapping."

Although the entire restaurant was bustling with barely concealed joy at their food or anger at much of the same reason, the booth they sat in seemed to have a layer of inaudibility surrounding them like some ultra-flexable saran wrap. If a pin were to drop, they'd most likely all hear it.

Aro's stare quickly morphed into a graceful warning. Eyes somewhat narrowed, brown in his irises suddenly raging like lava from a volcano, and mouth especially tight.

She had no time to gauge Alec's reaction.

Instead, she indulged Aro's stare. The longer she stared, the more difficult it was to pull her eyes away. In all honesty, they could have kept the connection for an entire century and Jenna wouldn't have bothered to care. All she knew was the sudden explosions of fire and ice flying through her veins.

Luckily, Hannah's belief in the supernatural was as sound as an atheist's belief in God.

"Personally," her friend voiced, fingers splaying over a glass of dark, purple wine, "I think it's your heritage that does it. Being a descendent of Vlad the Impaler would make you want to believe vampires exist in the world. If Napoleon was my ancestor, I'd believe that all French men were foul-mouthed dwarfs with an irrational need to rule Europe. Which is ridiculous. I severely doubt they could get Europe back."

"But they're foul-mouthed dwarfs," Jenna finished, smiling despite herself.

"Of. Fucking. Course...pardon my French."

Jenna burst out laughing, tension seeping out of her shoulders.

"Only you could insult and credit the French at the same time."

Hannah grinned.

"I try. Have you ever been to France, Arthur?"

Suddenly, the tables were turned. Aro now became the object of everybody's stare and Jenna couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

"Bien sûr, ma belle," Aro answered knowingly, bringing his bright eyes to Hannah's eager form. "I could teach you sometime, if you would like. A truly romantic language, if one does not listen to American actors attempting to speak it."

"Are we really that bad?" Hannah gasped, eyes wide as she sipped at her glass.

"No, but it seems as if you lack the passion to speak it."

Hannah momentarily deflated while Jenna rolled her eyes. Just like the man to feed his ego and poke a hole through someone else's.

"However, I am sure your lips would wrap rather...wonderfully around the language," Aro insisted, voice reaching a growling even Jenna hadn't heard before.

And despite hating the vampire. Despite his blood thirsty tendencies. His arrogant, evil smile. The way he seemed to expect everyone to bow down to his royal assness, Jenna couldn't help but feel in the miniscule fibers of her being, a momentary stab of jealousy.

Not only did Aro say this directly to Hannah, but a pale limb had placed itself on her shoulder and the woman nearly melted at the touch.

_Son of a bitch. Am I really feeling this irrational jealousy? If Hannah knew Aro's past, she'd never-._

But she stopped herself there.

Hannah was far more morally loose than herself - one of the things Jenna greatly admired. To assume she'd have problems accepting Aro's nature, would be prejudiced. Hannah would accept a stray dog with one eye and three broken legs were she given the chance.

And yet this annoying emotion still lingered. Pinching the soles of her feet until it climbed up, up, up to her lungs and then shook them for a few seconds, leaving her good and rattled.

She had nearly forgotten completely about Alec's presence, until he placed a hand on her knee. The coolness shocked her senses and forced her attention to divert toward the Volturi member.

In that moment, Jenna remembered why exactly she liked Alec so much.

Simply, his expression read 'Are you going to take that?'

She bit at her lip, tugging the flesh in between her teeth and chewing on it as if it was a piece of gum. She was quite aware of what Alec was implying, but did she honestly care about Aro's feelings enough to garner a reaction from him?

Again, Alec's eyes gleamed at her in a non verbal challenge.

'C'mon' they said, 'Don't take his mindless flirting'.

Closing her eyes, Jenna let out a steady breath.

_Am I really doing this?_

Yes. When the alternative was Aro prancing around with his impeccable knowledge of the French language, and his stupid, 'I-want-to-lick-melted-Godiva-chocolates-off-your-tummy' stare, while gloating internally of the power he has been able to subject a human to, then the answer would always be yes.

"Oh Alex," Jenna sighed, limbs burning with anticipation, "I've hardly said two words to you this evening. Tell me, are there any languages you are knowledgeable in?"

Alex grinned in a way that could make every single woman under the age of 60 inside the restaurant, fling off her panties and throw them at the near God-like man in sexual agony.

"I know many languages," Alec admitted, arm extending to lie over Jenna's shoulders. "Voglio fare l'amore con te stasera. If you would permit it, that is."

Jenna struggled to determine the meaning of his Italian. She recognized the accent, even understood the beginning. The rest however, remained garbled.

Which made the blonde wish she'd paid more attention in the required Italian 101 class they had to take before leaving for the country six months ago.

Whatever it was that Alec did say, she sensed the shift in mood immediately.

With a love-struck smile, Jenna scooted closer to the vampire and risked a glance at their companions across the table.

Hannah looked on with barely repressed excitement. In her mind, she was most likely whooping for joy at the perfect match she'd made.

Aro, however, aimed his glare at Alec. Whatever it is the look conveyed, Jenna felt the fingers on her shoulders, flinch just for the briefest of seconds.

"That was Italian?" Hannah inferred.

"Yes," Jenna and Alec replied unanimously, sharing a laugh with each other.

"What did you say?"

Jenna's eyes were just as inquisitive, observing the motionless facial expressions Alec seemed to be a master at pulling off.

His lips spread into a wider grin before meeting her eyes.

"I said I think I want to continue this date at a separate booth. It seems like we're disturbing Arthur and Hannah's chance at getting to know each other."

_What a liar._

"Don't be silly," Hannah protested. "You're not doing that."

"I agree," came Aro's response.

"Hannah," Jenna began, sliding a hand across the table. Her friend met it half way and slid her fingers through the limb.

"You went out of your way to bring Alex here just for me. I'm sure you want to get to know Arthur better and to be honest; I'd like to hear Alex speak a bit more Italian to me. We'll go our separate ways for now and tonight, I'll be expecting a call when you get home to hear how things went."

"Although," Alec interjected with another knee-shaking grin, "I can not guarantee she will be in a position to answer it."

The rumble in his voice briefly made Jenna wish Alec had been interested in her as opposed to Aro. Which was a very slutty thought she banished because Alec didn't nearly have the flair to him that Aro did. Which was a scary thought because she actually found something to be fond of about the arrogant vampire.

"Well-."

But Jenna knew she had her. The need to spend some alone time with her own beau would overtake a night of frivolous conversation any time.

_Is this a good idea? Leaving Hannah on her own with Aro?_

"Be careful," Jenna reaffirmed, hand squeezing hers once. "And if you don't call tonight or tomorrow morning, I will not be happy."

She aimed the threat at Aro even though it was her friend she was taking in.

"Maybe you can finally loosen Jenna up," Hannah suggested with a sly smirk, throwing her eyes to Alec.

"Questo e altro ancora," Alec promised.

The fascination was evident on Hannah's face, but she glanced away from the hunk of man flesh before that fascination would override the one she held for Aro.

"You too have fun...speaking Italian."

"And you have fun learning the romantic language," Jenna said.

With a final squeeze of the hand, Jenna was pulling Alec out of the booth.

She didn't so much as glance at Aro, instead, projecting an expression of sensual excitement upon her features. Difficult to do when you've been dating a cheating, ex-boyfriend.

So hurried were Jenna's steps that Alec literally had to tug on her hand lest she wished to fling them out the front doors. But, the vampire hadn't quite gotten down the intensity of his own strength.

A rush of air fled Jenna's body as she bounced back into Alec's embrace. The action momentarily left her breathless, and her oxygen was further deprived when Alec's cool lips sank down upon her own.

To her credit, she reeled in her shock with the complacency of a fisherman in a boat, reeling in his catch of the day. Even as every nerve sputtered, Jenna kept up her nonchalance by wrapping her arms around Alec's shoulders in deep confusion.

_What the hell?_

By the time the kiss could properly be registered, however, Alec had successfully backed away and left Jenna's lips to tingle with the intensity of 50,000 Volts.

"He will kill me for that," Alec whispered, ignoring the awed stares they were gathering.

"You nearly killed _me_ with that," Jenna muttered, finally gaining oxygen back.

After a few seconds of internal composure, she wordlessly allowed him to lead her through a great mass of people lined up by the door. Even when the bitter wind outside broke the warm barrier into her body, Jenna still moved like it was difficult to walk.

"Where are we going?" she managed to get out once they approached the end of the block.

"Your apartment, mia bella."

Just through the grip he had on her hand, the blonde could tell he was amused.

"We're not going to be having-."

"Of course not. You are human."

Jenna's feet pressed insistently into the pavement, managing to slow the vampire down at least a bit.

He turned back to her, eyes wide. The red had sprung forth into his eyes and the way it trailed over her flesh, made Jenna all the more colder and hotter at the same time.

"Aro doesn't mind my humanity," she ended up defending, caught off-guard by the intensity of his stare.

"No, I suppose he does not. With the exception of you, I am not a fan of dating humans."

Caught in between the compliment toward herself, and an insult toward the rest of the female species, Jenna crossed her arms.

"You'd really date me?"

"You make it sound so unappealing."

"Oh...would it be a one night affair?"

"Now you are seeing the beauty of it."

While the words could be considered harsh for some, Jenna simply smiled at the comment.

"How could a woman refuse that offer?"

Alec shrugged before suddenly pulling her to him. This time, his strength did not force a rubberball-smacking-cement reaction.

"Aro has suggested I keep a close eye on you."

"Afraid I'll wander into the arms of another?"

"Well...yes. Although I doubt he was expecting my sudden interest. But I found that it made things all the more interesting, did it not?"

"Yes," she admitted, fingers moving up to hold on to his shoulders. "By the way, what did you say to me in Italian? I know it wasn't a suggestion to relocate."

The panty melting grin sauntered back.

"Let us venture to your apartment."

And that was the only thing she was able to get out of him.

AJAAJAAJAAJA

Surprisingly, Hannah's phone call did arrive at quarter after eleven.

Jenna was in the process of showing Alec how a Vinyl record was played on a turntable, when the phone had banged loudly against its hanger.

"Aren't these...turntables, decades old?" Alec questioned as she retreated to the phone.

"What's your point?"

"You are behind the times. I would think even the elderly have technology more advanced than yours."

She picked up the line before retorting something she'd regret.

"Hey."

Narrowing her eyes, Jenna sat on a nearby chair.

"Hannah? You sound so...down."

"Do I? I'm feeling great. Just wanted to check in on you and Alex."

Her voice did lighten up after the initial greeting, but Jenna still felt at odds with the woman she'd first heard.

"We're-." She glanced over. "-preparing to enter the bedroom as I speak."

"Ugh, no fair! At least someone is getting some tonight."

"Arthur didn't budge?"

"No. I mean he talked and all, but he seemed so reserved after you guys left. Actually, I have a theory as to why this is."

Jenna gulped, but otherwise remained calm.

"Tell me."

"Well...only when you got there did Arthur begin taking an interest in me. As if he was trying to make someone jealous."

"Yeah?" she nervously inquired.

"And after your flight, he could barely keep up a conversation."

"So-."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Um...no."

"Alex is his lover."

Had Jenna been drinking something, it would have ended up as a masterpiece upon the wall.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, don't deny until you actually think about it. Arthur mentioned they had a close bond, just not to the degree I realized. They are SO into each other."

"Hannah-."

"It's true! That's partly why I called. Don't be surprised if your name doesn't come from Alex's lips."

"Aren't you overreacting? It's really too soon just to dump Arthur based on the suspicion of him being gay."

The silence meeting Jenna's ear was not something she ignored.

Sighing, she thought over everything her friend had told her. Then, she mulled over the words like a carefully worded algebra problem.

"You like him," Jenna stated.

"Like who?"

"Arthur. You really like him."

"Do not. Haven't you been list-?"

"But he's not there, is he?"

"Course not."

"Hannah."

"What?"

"A guy you like isn't at your apartment. You said goodnight to him."

"So?"

"So, miss Oblivious, you liked him enough not to jump in bed with him right away. Instead, you sent him home."

"That's ridiculous."

"The last time you sent a guy home was in 9th grade. Trust me, you like him. And you don't really think he's gay. This is just your fear talking, afraid he might be."

"Screw you."

"Oh...so now you're gay too?"

A laugh sprinted into Jenna's ear, wrapping its way around her cranium.

"Okay, I think you got me on this one. But I'm not lying about him being quieter after you guys left. Problem is...I don't know how to keep his attention. I'm not exactly book smart. How do I keep this one, Jenna?"

The blonde swallowed, bringing the receiver in between her knees.

"Who is it?" Alec asked, observing her from the living room.

"Hannah. She's in love with Aro."

Alec glanced up, grin tugging at his lips.

"If only Jane could hear this."

_Wait a minute...Jane can erase people's memories. All she'd have to do is rest her hand on Hannah and make her forget ever meeting Aro._

But as soon as the thought entered, a grumble of discontent stumbled through her.

_Would I really do that to my best friend? Make her forget someone she was in love with? Or who she thought she was in love with? Just because he's dangerous...and once held an interest in me._

Before she could determine an answer, the line rang once more.

"Hannah, hang on a minute. Someone else is calling."

"Sorry for interrupting your night. I'll call back tomorrow morning."

"No, Hannah, wait-."

The dial tone ended her protest.

Sighing, Jenna answered the second call, suddenly not so cheerful.

"Whatever you do, do not get Jane involved in this."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Jenna nearly choked on her spit.

"Ali-."

"Don't say my name either. Alec is in the next room and if they get word I'm helping you, I'm as good as dead...again. But I know you're thinking about it and I'm telling you not to have Jane erase her memory."

"Is it because it wouldn't work?"

"Oh no, Jane would do this for you. The problem lies in the fact that you would have to repay Aro in some way. He won't just lend out one of his family members without a price."

"But-." She waited until another gadget caught Alec's eyes before continuing in a hushed tone. "-Hannah is in love with him. Or thinks she is."

"There's a problem with this?"

"Besides the fact that he could easily drain her? Yes."

"If you really wanted to, you could persuade her to stay away from him. You don't need Jane for that."

"But-."

This time, the next words nearly sent Jenna's body into a panic.

"But what?" Alice inquired, just as curious about her next words as Jenna was.

"Aro doesn't love her."

"Of course not," the brunette agreed. "That's because Aro doesn't love."

"No," Jenna argued, thoughts not quite connecting with her mouth, "it's not that."

"Then what? I'm seeing an Aro-free future right now if you stay out of this."

_But he likes me._

She wanted to say this desperately even though a part of her fought against the notion. It made her sound jealous and selfish. Like anyone who showed a remote interest in her, was off limits to everyone else.

And that was not a trait Jenna possessed.

_Stupid Aro had to butt into my life with his stupid grin and stupid, talented fingers._

"No interfering?" Jenna ended up replying, at a loss of what else to say.

"No. Something's coming to divert Aro's attentions. You'll be free of him."

The relief made sense. The disappointment, did not.

"Have to go. Don't ask Jane."

Again, a dial tone seconds later, broke off any opposing thoughts Jenna carried.

When she only sat there with the phone hanging limply in one hand, Alec emerged from her living room.

"My relief will be great once you move into Volterra. Your decor needs severe redecoration."

"I didn't count you as a fashion oriented kind of guy."

"Even vampires recognize fine taste. You, unfortunately, are lacking it."

She stayed mute, conflicted with Hannah's sudden revelation, Alice's warning, and Alec's dismissive attitude toward her decor and belief that she'd be living with him someday.

A sudden **bang!**at the front door, ripped Jenna out of her reverie.

Quickly, she sprung from the chair with Alec already ahead at the door.

Apparently he found it his right to allow people entrance into her home. Seconds later, Aro was inside the apartment.

_I have really got to get better locks._

"Leave."

For a moment, Jenna was sure he'd directed it toward her. When one foot moved to step forward, Aro's firm gaze glued her in place.

Alec followed the command without question.

"And," Aro mentioned as the vampire fled, "se mai toccare ciò che è mio di nuovo, non avrete corretto uso delle mani per il resto di questa vita."

Again, the complete meaning of the words were lost on Jenna. But they did illicit a fervent nod from Alec before he retreated.

As soon as the door had shut, Aro was in front of her. She hadn't been expecting the sudden appearance and stumbled back in response.

Like apprehending a stubborn child, Aro wrapped both pale hands around her wrists and pulled her into him.

"Do not struggle. I do not have much time."

The seriousness was what made her pause.

"I will not be around for the next few days. Most likely, months. If things truly turn out for the worse, forever. Of course this will be beneficial to you."

The sudden information assaulted her mind without mercy.

"However it is you see my disappearance, I will let you know this. Your presence has been what my life needed. I would bring you back by force, but these matters are not of concern for your species. Some of my guard will keep eyes on you so do not be surprised to see them lurk around or inside your home which you so wonderfully have offered. Once this matter is taken care of, I will come back for you."

"Come back for me? Where are you going?"

Despite the commanding tone he'd taken on, a part of her did soften at the lack of humor or excitement in his features. Whatever matters he was referring to, there was an unforeseen danger involved. That was evident.

"You are actually concerned?"

His grip tightened briefly while the corner of his lips lifted up.

"I wouldn't call it that," she coolly answered. "Curiosity."

"Speaking of curiosity-."

And then his lips were pressed firmly into her own.

She could barely get a breath out before his tongue dove into her mouth and tangled with her own. The gravity of the kiss and how unbearably gentle yet passionate it was, forced a long suppressed reaction out of her.

Jenna moaned and met his tongue with her own, shyly at first, then with determination. For whatever reason, this kiss tasted of the beginning of the world and the end. Of the Alpha and the Omega. Of Yin and Yang. Adam and Eve. Romeo and Juliet.

Indescribable, but ultimately, it left Jenna wondering why on Earth she hadn't attempted to give in to Aro's pursuit before, even though the evil outweighed the good.

Too soon, Aro parted from her and one pale finger traced the blush scattering across her cheek.

"I will miss this immensely," he admitted, voice oddly detached from his normal arrogance. "The woman meant for me, and she will never understand how beautiful we could possibly be together."

He took in a great inhalation of her scent, almost as if memorizing it, and then without any warning, sped out the front door.

Just like that.

Jenna's lips felt like someone had personally stuck in a syringe filled with euphoria and pumped it straight into every nerve. It had nothing on Alec's. Absolutely, not one single, fucking thing.

And then there were his words. Perhaps even scarier, her reaction to them.

No matter how hard she tried denying it, Jenna was ultimately just a tad bit...concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>What be happening? Who knows? Well...I do. Anywho, let me know your thoughts in a review. More reviews = faster updates.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been...what, a year since my last update? Well, I have an explanation. The interest for this story died down, and as a result, so did my muse. Poor timing as things were about to get interesting between our pair. But as you can see, I'm back with a chapter to let you know I'm not dead. And to thank all those reviewers who put in such a kind word about my writing and my story in the past year. Really, I never intended to go anywhere with Jenna and Aro and the craziness transpiring between the two. But your love for the story inspired faith in me to believe there was something here. And so, I've decided to revive my attempts at a love between the two opposite end of the spectrum, oddballs. Though, I do warn you that my writing style has changed from a year ago, which one would hope should happen. I'm better at grammar, but it might take me a few chapters to get into Jenna's head again. I'm kind of a more serious writer, and the beauty of this story is I didn't get so wordy or take Jenna and her lifestyle so seriously. I'll work on getting there again. Also, I reread my past chapters and now cringe at how terribly I wrote some scenes, going so far as to mispronounce Sulpicia's name to Sculpcia, lol. My apologies. One day, I'll go back and edit the chapters so I don't have to close my eyes and shake my head at what I wrote. In the meantime, I hope whoever remains, enjoys this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

It took a full month of the Volturi guard's constant watch before Jenna fully understood that Aro's departure wasn't only significant, but spelled down right dangerous news. Wherever he was, whoever he was meeting with...well, it was sufficient to say he wasn't exactly having a fantastic ol' time.

Each member of the Volturi - including a passive Jane, thoughtful Demetri, surprisingly personable Felix, and engaging Alec - helped establish this theory through some subtle hints, though not all of them were meant for her to hear, depending on who she'd heard it from.

However, to understand the current state of affairs and Jenna's existing psyche, one must revisit the events leading up to her epiphany. A flurry of events that were in no way meant to be connected, but managed to shake Jenna from the stubborn anti-Aro mutiny she'd promised herself to go to the grave with.

Initially, the days following Aro's sudden departure were a confusing mess, mixed in with an incomprehensible feeling of safety. The confusing mess resulting from all the feelings he'd suddenly left her with and the safety courtesy of the Volturi members themselves, though she'd never admit to this aloud.

It only took three days after AEKMGD (an abbreviation her mind took to memorizing, standing for Aro's Erratic Kiss-Me-Goodbye Departure), before Jenna was introduced by force to the two Volturi guards who'd been oh so reluctant to meet her back when she'd "vacationed" in Volterra.

Felix and Demetri.

To everyone's surprise, and Jenna wasn't exaggerating when she meant EVERYONE'S, Demetri and Felix took a natural liking to her. And she to them.

Well, as natural as vampire-human relationships were concerned.

Felix reminded her of a night club bouncer in physique, but a sugar deprived child in mentality. A trait he'd showcased when unable to keep himself quiet during a marathon of ancient, 1990's Jerry Springer re-runs.

Yes, you heard correctly. Jerry Springer.

Sue her. She'd been bored.

However, because of their shared love for watching dramatic revelations spew from the lips of transsexuals to their stripper partners about being in love with midget cowboys named Buck, a remarkably strong relationship blossomed between the two. One that involved lots of joking at her expense, but nothing she couldn't serve right back to him.

Demetri, on the other hand, usually mimicked Jane's quietness, though a brilliant mind worked behind his inquisitive eyes. Something he'd proven on several occasions when she'd been left alone with him, having nothing better to do than discuss their dual knowledge of civilizations and empires. He in particular had been fascinated by her ancestral lineage, though understood her reluctance to go into detail considering what had resulted the last time she'd revealed the information.

It went somewhere along the lines of Aro proclaiming Jenna his intended, kidnapping her, divorcing his wife in hopes of being with her, and stalked her all the way back home with the assurance that she'd be alright with it.

Yes, Demetri knew very well to steer clear of the topic.

It took only a week for a routine to form within Jenna's apartment. One that annoyed the living hell out of her, but one she couldn't necessarily fight either. Aro had left specific orders to his four guard members and they knew enough to follow them if they valued their immortal lives.

But just because each guard member was forced to follow the orders with the intention of keeping her safe, didn't mean Jenna liked it any better.

This routine consisted of her being in the company of at least one Volturi at all times, two if she were to go explore the city for something. Including the days. And the nights. And the times where really, she just needed to be alone for personal self reflection or other...stuff. The latter resulting in a few near accidents where one of the men would nearly catch her naked, switching from towel into night clothes. All claiming they hadn't heard her respond when they'd called.

"Aro wants to make sure you're protected," Jane had assured when Jenna complained for the hundredth time about the invasion of privacy.

"Protection from what? The stray pigeon?" came her own indignant exclamation.

A smile that made Jenna queasy, would balance upon Jane's lips at these times.

"Unsuitables."

And that remained her only explanation.

Don't get Jenna wrong. A part of her truly was flattered. Even if blood thirsty vampires were doing the guarding.

It showed they cared. Or at least allowed Aro to force them to show her that they cared...in a way. Right?

But after the flattery had worn off, their presence could be compared to gnats on a particularly sweltering day. And sometimes, she had an unsuppressable urge to swap at them.

So, on top of having at least one Volturi trailing her like a bloodhound, there was also the issue of her best friend, Hannah.

After AEKMGD, Hannah resembled a zombified state. A state that Jenna had desperately tried to knock her out of with food, alcohol, and even taking to infiltrating night clubs in hopes of finding a rebound replacement. Which personally made her own skin crawl. Sweaty men attempting to grind on her body in a claustrophobic like area, wasn't exactly an ideal place for everlasting romance.

However, Hannah's happiness was at stake. And Jenna was willing to go the extra mile to snap her friend out of it.

Unfortunately, all her attempts crashed and burned as Hannah continued to slip into a cocoon of reservation and depression.

Whatever she felt for Aro, she felt it BAD. And armed with the belief he'd deserted her because of something she'd done wrong, the negative self talk nearly became an unhealthy mantra.

During these nights where lifting Hannah's self esteem proved to be a fruitless task, Jenna's own guilt tore at her like stormy tides against a beach.

Already, she'd acknowledged her odd feelings for Aro. And though they may not be the stuff of fairy tales, they were still there, never retreating even as the days stretched by without contact from the cocky vampire. If anything, they grew stronger. Pulsing with an unaware need to see him. Even if it was to hurl an insult or deflect his attempts at wooing her.

She wanted _something_ so the feelings didn't continue to build inside her without a way out.

Alas, Aro remained a no-show.

What Jenna knew to be completely unfair was finally acknowledging those pesky feelings only when Hannah showed an interest in Aro. That was class A, stab-you-in-the-back, decimation of a friendship. And it ate at her. More than she let on.

However, out of all people, Jane had been the one to ease her guilt, even if only for a little while.

There must have been alcohol involved, otherwise Jenna would never have revealed such personal thoughts. But a conversation had ensued between herself and Jane regardless, allowing her to realize that perhaps her gradual acceptance of her emotions was how falling in love worked.

Not that she was in love. Or that Aro faintly resembled the ideal man she'd liked to wake up to every morning.

But Jane knew a thing or two, or at least observed enough to ease her ever running mind. A blessing in disguise, Jenna realized later on.

_"Maybe I should tell Hannah the truth. Not about who Aro is, but about what I feel for him."_

_"If you wish to lose her friendship forever, then by all means, go ahead."_

_"Cynical much?"_

_"I find the trait suits me rather well."_

_"Then you're failing to see the bigger picture, Jane. Nearly every day, I'm ready to hurt myself, watching Aro's departure eat away at Hannah. And knowing that maybe...she deserves him far more than I ever did. I mean...I wasn't exactly jumping for joy to return Aro's affections."_

_"Which is why your relationship with him is unique. And why it thrives in ways you cannot yet see. Aro has had so many Hannah's in his lifetime. Women pining for him with false and true affections, hoping to fill some sort of need in their petty lives. But beneath Aro's pleasure at their pursuits, he longs to be the pursuer. He craves someone equal in intelligence with a capable level of preservation. Someone who will not bow before him. And though you've certainly redefined the idea of playing hard to get, I personally know Aro loves every minute of his chase after you."_

_"But that's a fear I have. That there exists nothing beneath the chase."_

_"If nothing existed beneath it, Aro would have killed you long ago inside Volterra, the moment you opened your mouth to speak. His interest had been piqued even then. I see it almost like an experiment. The more defiant you were to his desires, the deeper his own grew. It's a wonder he didn't marry you by the end of the night. And of course, if by chance you find yourself foolish enough to keep denying your relevance to him or the idea that your blubbering friend is a suitable mate for my master, then consider your destiny. It was foreseen centuries ago by a seer, presented to your ancestor Vlad in parting, and offered to Aro not only as a bargaining chip for Vlad's kingdom, but a path of repentance to Aro who at that time, wasn't someone you would liked to have known. Without this promised gift constantly lingering in the back of his mind, Aro would not be as sane as he is today."_

_"I'm having a difficult time believing his intent to marry me against my will is the sanest he's ever been in his life."_

_"In Aro's case, the term is...flexible."_

The rest of the night had glimmered into obscurity, and Jenna had awoken in an awkward sprawl across her bed, wondering how she'd managed to get there.

But the conversation, oddly enough, never disappeared.

So, while a guilt still rested at Hannah's continued sanctuary in her depression, there also sat a dim belief that perhaps all along, Jenna's affections were meant to be uncovered at this exact time. Even if in result, her friend was suffering.

As the weeks swirled together, Jenna almost found herself able to ignore the Volturi's presence altogether within her home. Usually, ideas were bombarding her on how to crack Hannah out of the nutshell she'd encased herself in.

And because of this quiet musing, conversations between the Volturi found their way unintentionally into her ears, often because her thoughts would drift in and out of consciousness.

From the very beginning, Jenna had assumed one of the four vampires, if not all, knew the reason for Aro's sudden M.I.A. Or that his claim of not returning, was nothing more than heat of the moment talk.

However, two conversations she'd overheard on complete accident, and one she'd begun herself, made her realize the exact opposite.

The first one sprang up between Alec and Jane. At the time, Jenna had been immersed within a bubble bath, attempting to relax with some classical music. Mozart, usually. His tamer stuff.

But her CD had been skipping over some nasty scratches before eventually ceasing to play altogether. And because of this, both vampires' barely detectable voices were able to slip underneath the crack of her door.

_"-does not think it wise for us to return."_

_"How long, Jane? I miss our home."_

_"Patience, Alec. We are here to guard Jenna, as Aro ordered."_

_"You can honestly say this without hesitation? You know Aro would never have kept us away unless something troubling was at work in Volterra."_

_"Orders are orders."_

_"Since when do they include guarding outside Volterra walls? I understand Aro's wish for Jenna to live, uncompromised from our affairs, but you know as well as I that he's been itching to bring her home. And I know on normal circumstance, our orders would include convincing her to accompany us. But something is happening there which has made it dangerous for not just her, but ourselves. Dangerous enough that he has been forced to send us away. And so far, only Caius has phoned. Just to tell us not to return-."_

At this point, Jenna was nearly crawling out of the tub just to hear the conversation, heart pounding painfully at the underlying implications.

Out of nowhere, her CD decided to charge through one of the scratches and blast a screech of violins and clarinets throughout the bathroom, nearly giving her a heart attack.

By the time she'd exited the bathroom, only Jane remained, wearing a flawless mask of neutrality, never hinting that such a monumental conversation had been relayed minutes before.

Jenna herself had a difficult time accepting what she'd heard, unable to indulge in sleep that night. The thought that Aro had been planning to kidnap her again, irked her tremendously.

But it was overwhelmed considerably by the mix of admiration and nervousness she felt. Admiration at Aro's desire to keep his family safe and nervousness regarding what from.

As those thoughts weighed theirselves heavier and heavier on her psyche, she found herself recalling the words Aro had spoken to her the last night they'd been in each other's company.

_"Do not struggle. I do not have much time."_

She had thought he was simply being forceful, as he had a tendency to do that. It never crossed her mind that his latter statement served as a warning.

_"I will not be around for the next few days. Most likely, months. If things truly turn out for the worse, forever. Of course this will be beneficial to you."_

It shamed her to say she'd been relieved to think he wouldn't be bothering her anymore. Then again, he'd been speaking so quickly, so intensely that the words hardly had the proper time to sink in and be thoroughly picked apart.

But if anything remained obviously clear now, it was his knowledge that something would greet him upon returning to Volterra. Something unpleasant, and life threatening.

_"However it is you see my disappearance, I will let you know this. Your presence has been what my life needed. I would bring you back by force, but these matters are not of concern for your species. Some of my guard will keep eyes on you so do not be surprised to see them lurk around or inside your home which you so wonderfully have offered. Once this matter is taken care of, I will come back for you."_

He hadn't just been attempting to shelter her from the storm. His guards' presence in her life could attest to that. And she briefly had to marvel at her own inability to figure out how straightforward his warning had been.

_"Once this matter is taken care of, I will come back for you."_

She didn't know why these words in particular replayed themselves in her head like a hazy message on a long forgotten answering machine, sounding more strained and haunted with each repeat.

Then, it'd been a nauseating thought. Him returning to her.

But now...now the statement served as hope that he would act on his promise.

_It can't end just like this, _she had thought. _Not when I'm finally beginning to...feel things back._

And then, he'd crushed their mouths together, taking a part of her soul with him. Each mash of flesh helped elicit an emotion she alone made him feel just so he could attempt to salvage a memory not yet formed.

If she thought about it too deeply, it could almost be considered heartbreakingly beautiful. He wanted to imprint the memory in his head for whatever was to come.

And the kiss had tasted of an unspoken goodbye, but she'd been too blind by confusion to see it for what it was then. Blinded by passion too. Because for once, she could finally meet his lips with an equal fervor he had helped ignite.

_"I will miss this immensely. The woman meant for me...and she will never understand how beautiful we could possibly be together."_

It took an impossible amount of courage not to disregard the statement as mere talk. Like what she assumed most of Aro's proclamations were, especially when said in that high pitched, arrogant voice.

But upon further inspection, she recognized what scared her so much about his departing words.

Within the proclamation, Aro ultimately confessed to what so little believed him to be capable of, herself included. That a part of him didn't just feel inclined to chase after her because she'd been promised by her underhanded ancestor to him.

Truthfully, he liked her. A lot.

Which give her a break, she couldn't exactly put into romantic terms because the double meaning of each sentence he'd spoken, overwhelmed her into unconsciousness after hours of thinking it over.

But she had a feeling that eventually, she might allow herself to accept what Aro had been so adamant in telling her.

A week after overhearing Alec and Jane's conversation, snippets of a phone call Demetri had been in the middle of, caught her full attention.

She'd waved him off so she could work on a paper for a class she couldn't even remember the importance of anymore. College had been completely side swept by her growing revelations.

Leaning back in a chair, laptop screen blinking an empty page before her, Jenna slowly found herself aware that Demetri's footsteps were pacing back and forth from her bathroom, voice low and rough.

Curiously, she'd tip towed out of her seat, intent on figuring out who Demetri was talking to in the bathroom. Worst case scenario - he was a closet narcissist.

Instead, a fairly short, yet revealing argument met her ears.

_"-Heidi...speak slower-."_

_"-do they know you're talking to-."_

_"-how bad is it?"_

_"-I thought Aro had dealt with their coven-."_

_"-if it's too dangerous to talk to me, then hang up. They know we are missing from Volterra, and I doubt Aro intended for our location to be known so easily. We are safe here."_

_"...Caius warned us not to come back-."_

_"I will, Heidi. I promise."_

_"-she is safe. Tell Aro this. It will ease his mind-."_

_"-if blood is shed, I will not forgive myself."_

The snap of a cell phone unexpectedly caused her to jerk in her spot, and like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Jenna sprinted back to her chair, nearly tumbling over it in her hurry.

Demetri slipped out of the bathroom moments later, only observing a tired woman whose fingers were playing idly with the keyboard. Nothing much too fret about.

Jenna, however, felt that same guilt throbbing in light of Hannah's depression, suddenly sprout into a completely different vessel.

Guilt at keeping four of the Volturi members away from defending their family from whatever seriously troubling issues were plaguing their home.

This guilt seemed to erode at her logic more than anything, and again, it surprised her.

Yes, nearly every vampire within Volterra was more than happy to chow down on her and the group she'd been a part of nearly seven months ago now. In fact, countless groups had fallen victim to their inhumanity and blood lust far before them.

There was no fairness in their actions. No feelings of guilt or remorse, or else they'd have stopped having their meals delivered in such a way.

However, the more she saw the Volturi inside her apartment as individual beings who could still hurt and laugh and feel curious...and love after so many centuries of depravity and indifference, the less it mattered that her death would have been caused at their hands.

As a child, she'd known the importance of family. And upon unexpectedly losing hers, part of Jenna had wished more than anything that she could have been with them when their time had come. If not to save them, then at least assure how good of a life they'd truly provided her with.

If something happened to the vampires in Volterra and the four currently staying with her, weren't there to prevent it, a regret unlike any would form and eat at them, day by day. Just because they were ordered to not abandon their positions by her.

It took a careful amount of consideration and at least two weeks to pass by before Jenna finally approached Felix with the new information stored in her head.

He insisted on taking her out of the apartment since she was growing to be reclusive and hermit-like. And though he meant this jokingly, she knew all four guards recognized her gradually numbing silence, Jane being the only one to actually attempt to speak to her about it.

To which Jenna had lied and brushed off as nothing more than Hannah troubles.

What honestly had been bouncing around in her head was a plan. And because of Felix's answer, she realized there existed not only initiative, but determination to carry her plan out.

So, as Felix attempted to drag her out of the apartment, she stopped him in place with a carefully worded question.

"Is Aro dead?"

Felix kept his cool remarkably well, releasing his hold from her and instead, stepping back to eye her carefully.

"What makes you think that?"

"He practically said to me before leaving that he may never see me again. I'm curious as to how that's working out for him."

An uncomfortable silence erupted between them, but Jenna was determined not to break it. She needed some sort of confirmation out of Felix. Something to show she had been able to connect the dots successfully.

"Aro is dead," he agreed, the corner of one lip twitching up. "Has been for a good three millennia."

Jenna fought back a glare, knowing he was guarding the truth for her own sake.

Unfortunately, her patience was running thin.

"Felix...does Aro have a serious chance of being in any way, decapitated and then burned alive to rot in his own ashes?"

The straightforwardness caused all teasing to leave his features. And before answering, Felix took a step forward, watching her without falter.

"Yes."

The answer seemed to surprise him, though she guessed because he actually decided to be honest with her.

"Okay," she nodded.

And with that, Jenna turned away from him, entered her bathroom, then proceeded to take a shower, never speaking of the incident again. While, that is until the final week of the month made its presence.

This is where everything changed. Where the week-long thoughts battering her already guilty conscience, arrived at an impasse. Where epiphany after epiphany, merged into one idea. One goal. One decision.

This is where the current state of affairs and Jenna's existing psyche decided to take action.

AJAAJAAJAAJAAJAAJA

It all began on a Monday morning. When she awoke to a kitchen full of vampires. Four familiar vampires, that is.

"You've called us here together," Alec mentioned upon seeing her form approach. "Do you want us to kill someone for you?"

"I've taken care of them already," Jenna assured with a grin, not skipping a beat.

"She takes after me," Jane noted, a faint admiration in her voice.

"Which means she probably read poetry to them before dying," Felix murmured. "Jane is one for theatrics, despite the lack of expression on her face."

At once, Jane snapped her head toward the burly vampire who tried to keep back a smile.

"I prefer," she began neutrally, "to once again prove my maturity by not even bothering to reply to that."

Alec found himself grinning this time while Felix barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

And this form playfulness between the group...it ultimately was the last nail in the coffin, so to speak.

Which is quite funny to think about considering their natures.

"We're going to Volterra," Jenna announced.

Immediately, four blank faces greeted her.

"And when we get there," she continued, voice uncompromised and determined, "we're going to kick the asses of the vampire bastards who think they can kill Aro before I get to for leaving me with such a shitty goodbye."

All of a sudden, they began doing that thing they'd done when Jenna had first met them so many months ago. Glancing at each other as if she'd just told them her deepest, darkest secret.

And in a way, she kinda had. Beneath wanting to help them defend their home when they most needed to, lay a desire to fight her way to Aro's side.

She didn't know what she'd do once she got there. Yell? Gawk? Hit him?

But she knew without proper logic or understanding, that the journey was worth it. She knew because she felt it in her heart. And only so little of her life's choices were led specifically out such a guarded place.

"Any questions?"

They still hadn't finished eying each other, but Alec managed to be the first to break away from their collective staring.

"Don't do this because you think you have to-."

"I'm not," she confirmed.

"Aro may not be in any-," Felix tried.

"He is."

No one argued with her on that one.

"I cannot guarantee safety or your survival," Jane stated, brief and to the point.

And yet, something different existed in her gaze. Something...warmer.

"Honestly, I should have been dead so many times I can't count them all on one hand. At least this time around, I'll make the fight worth it."

"Have you ever thought you may have a hero complex?" Felix teased. "Back in Volterra, seven months ago, attempting to save those humans. Now again, wanting to save the creatures who'd been ready to eat those humans. Perhaps our enemies will be next."

"I've stopped questioning my capacity for compassion the minute I realized I'm willing to die just to see Aro one last time. Call it a hero complex, or call it severe stupidity, I don't care. But we're doing this."

Demetri was the only one who hadn't spoken to Jenna since her announcement.

But when he finally did, more emotion rested in those two words than in anything else she'd ever heard him say.

"Thank you."

AJAAJAAJAAJAAJAAJA

Remarkably enough, it took no more than a half hour for a car to appear outside of Jenna's apartment, courtesy of Felix. And just under a half hour for Jenna to say goodbye to her apartment (perhaps forever), leave Hannah an agonizingly long, five minute message on her answering machine about how much she loved her, and call her university to respectfully drop out.

Whatever happened to her from here on out, she understood with a reluctant clarity that a normal life would never be possible. Just in blood line alone, her fate had been sealed. And whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, eventually, an action would have to be taken regarding her awareness of vampires.

"If something unfortunate happens to you in Volterra and Aro is able to, he will turn you."

Knocked out of her thoughts, Jenna turned to Jane standing beside her. Before them both, the skyline of her home for the past ten years concealed itself in black shadows and yellow lights as the night rolled in.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Jenna sighed, glancing down at her feet.

"Is this life really so terrible?" Jane questioned, features softening ever so slightly. "You have not only earned my respect, but that of my brother and my family. You have Aro's eternal love, even if you do not see how or why yet. If you died humanly, I honestly hesitate to wonder what Aro would do."

"I think you're overestimating my worth."

"No," Jane disagreed with a small smirk. "I'm simply imagining the look on Aro's face right now when he realizes you've come to save him. He will be beyond furious, of course. At all of us. But he will also finally recognize you as an equal in every way. So, cheer up. If we all survive this, there may be a wedding yet."

Jenna couldn't frown when Jane made a face actually resembling that of a young girl's amusement. Diabolical, sure. But amusement nonetheless.

"I can always count on you to cheer me up, can't I?" Jenna mumbled.

"I do like weddings," she revealed with a shrug. "Not mortal ones, of course. Though tasty, they are far too boring. But our kind know how to host a ceremony. Perhaps Heidi will plan yours and Aro's."

Paling, Jenna hurriedly glanced at Jane, praying to any diety above she wasn't serious.

"We are NOT discussing weddings. To Aro. Ever. Never," she stammered with a crinkled nose.

"I even know what to get you," Jane continued, smirk morphing into a devious grin.

"Jane...," Jenna warned.

"If you wish to put off the inevitable, then I suppose I will humor you," the blonde sighed regretfully.

"I think I prefer cynicism on you as opposed to humor."

"I agree," Alec spoke up from behind them. "If Jane is ever in a humorous mood, be afraid. Be very afraid."

Jenna chuckled, turning around. Behind him, Felix was making last minute arrangements. And to their left, the black BMW patiently sat, awaiting their use with Demetri in the front seat.

Seconds later and Felix's cell slapped shut.

"We meet the Reyjkavik coven in Maine. From there, they can fly us to Venice. Then, we drive."

"Why not use your jets?" Jenna asked.

"Whoever our invited guests are, they'll be looking for us to land in Volterra and stand with the rest of our guard," Felix explained. "Before we go to Volterra, we'll need a plan first. One that involves having the element of surprise on our side."

Stupidly enough, Jenna hadn't even considered that their arrival would be expected.

"It's a slim chance," Alec noted. "They'll see how assured Aro is that we won't come, and most likely, they'll decide to extract whatever revenge they were plotting in the first place."

"Who are "they" exactly?"

"Don't know yet," Felix admitted. "There have been enemies popping up from here to there, but none have stuck around long enough to be a legitimate threat. Nevertheless, we have a few guesses as to who the coven could be, but it'd be foolish to assume one in particular. Which is why we'll need the reinforcement."

"Reinforcement?"

"Try to keep up," Jane added. "Whatever coven they are, there isn't going to be much room for negotiation. While Demetri and Felix are exceptional fighters and Alec and I have our method of offense, we cannot be sure what their sides have. A shield would be most...inconvenient. We have friends, mostly Demetri's since he tends to leave a relatively good impression on most of our kind, in Venice. Some will be making the journey with us to Volterra."

"This plan...you guys have been thinking about it for awhile, haven't you?"

"It was always an option," Alec shrugged. "We never considered the day you would actually decide to act on our own desires. The timing is perfect enough for everything to fall in place. Of course there's still a few last minute kinks to work out, but within three days, we should be fully prepared to enter Volterra."

"Wow," she breathed out. "I wasn't sure if we had a plan or not, but I'm happy to know my survival rate just increased."

"Courageous sacrifice does not sway all vampires," Jane stated, watching her expectantly. "Let us do the dirty work, including talking. Some vampires aren't particularly fond of humans in any other form but dinner. Though, Felix will make sure no one gets close enough to get a bite."

"Okay," Jenna nodded, meeting Felix's eyes. "How's it going to feel, having to defend dinner rather than chase it?"

"They won't touch you," the tall vampire assured. "And if they do, it won't be in one piece."

"That's oddly comforting," she half smiled. "Are we all set to go then?"

"Yes. Go ahead," Alec offered, swinging open the vehicle door.

Jenna crawled in, followed by Jane and then her brother, shutting the door after them.

Felix swung around to passenger side door, while Demetri started up the BMW, a tantalizing purr vibrating through their seats.

Forcing herself to escape in the purr of the motor, Jenna relaxed into the leather seat. Briefly, a logical part tried to bully her into realizing just how grave of a situation she'd just dove head first into.

But she'd been doing too much thinking too long already.

For just a little while, she decided to enjoy the warm heat blasting at her legs while listening to Demetri's odd taste in Russian folk music filtering throughout the car and Felix's even odder rendition of the songs that slightly pissed Demetri off, even though Alec and Jane exchanged smirks the entire time.

That, and the open streets beside her quickly becoming lost into a gray abyss as she left the city behind, blissfully unaware of her apartment phone ringing off its hinges every few minutes as a number from Forks, Washington desperately tried to reach her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Jenna's plan? Eh, it's definitely an improvement from last chapter as she's realizing perhaps some feelings are undeniable, even if she feels guilty and confused for having them. And she's pissed at Aro, as always, but for a whole new reason. Just a kiss, and then goodbye? Especially as she's realizing how powerful her feelings are? Not a chance she'll let him get away without figuring out together what it is she feels. Also, by Aro's direct orders, all four Volturi members could not leave Jenna's side. So when she announces going to Volterra...this is ultimately why Demetri is so relieved and thankful, as they all are. They must follow her wherever she goes and Jenna doesn't want them to feel as hopeless as she did when her own parents died. Don't worry, Jenna won't be completely useless when push comes to shove. You'll just have to see how. Hey, maybe Aro and Jenna will get married in the next chapter! Eh, an author can dream. Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, yes, yes - it's been awhile. But here's a chapter for all those who love a philosophical Jane. And thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. It warms my heart to know that there are still people with me from the hiatus I took. And to new readers who have found this piece. Thank you everyone, once more. And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"What..._is_...that..._**smell**_?"

Jenna restrained the urge to hide herself behind Felix's broad shoulders as the mocha skinned vampire, armed with what were definitely _not_ outdated platinum tipped braids, sniffed the air in distaste, maroon eyes scanning his surroundings before finally falling on the group before him.

"That smell is our human, Jenna," Demetri announced lazily, jerking his head toward the blonde woman. "And you are to not harm her."

"Or what?" he sneered, watching Jenna erosively. "And the Volturi now willingly associate themselves with humans? Tell me this is a joke!"

"Does it appear as if we are joking?" Jane answered without emotion, her expression so bare that the spiteful vampire actually backed away a step.

"We are not here to begin an unnecessary battle over a human," Alec reminded, easing the tensions with a remarkably soothing voice. "You have been a loyal friend to the Volturi, Reuben, for five centuries. Now it is time to put that loyalty to the test."

Blinking rapidly, Reuben eventually regained his lost steps, thick, leather-clad shoulders stiffening up.

"So it is true, then?"

Surprised, Demetri countered, "You were aware a plan was in motion to overthrow the Volturi?"

"Don't be idiotic," Reuben brushed off. "I was aware there was a plan, but like the countless other schemes, I never believed there would actually be anyone who'd go through with it. It'd be suicide."

"Obviously not," Felix noted unhappily. "Tell us everything you know."

Reuben approached the group, eyes flickering back to Jenna every so often, the hostility refusing to waver. "I had heard news two months ago regarding a convergence of three covens who are not particularly fond of your family. But...their mission was not to overthrow your masters and gain power for themselves."

"Then what was their purpose?" Demetri demanded.

"To destroy all the Volturi have built," the vampire revealed. "To unleash chaos and abolish all rules that have kept our kind contained to the shadows. _Their_ beliefs, need I remind you, not mine. So you can stop glaring at me like I'm the one at fault."

"They do not seek power for themselves?" Alec asked, puzzled.

Shrugging, Reuben picked at an invisible particle of dust from his jacket. "Priorities have changed, it would seem. From what I've been informed, all three of your masters are still alive. Then again, I should not be surprised. For as hated as he is, Aro could talk himself out of an execution. He must have been a skilled at linguistics even in his human life."

Jenna ignored the venomous stare Reuben shot her way, instead, studying both feet. The position may have appeared submissive, but it was honestly more to collect her thoughts.

An overwhelming amount of information had bombarded her within the last two days of pond and border hopping and she needed a few good minutes to keep track of it all. Or perhaps a stiff drink. Something she should have taken Jane up on when she'd had the chance to in Maine.

But alas, she'd innocently believed her plan might be easy. Thus refusing the urge to cloud her senses to the actual danger of it.

Currently, the four Volturi along with herself were gathered inside a neglected, subzero temperatured tomb beneath the busy streets of central Venice. When Jenna had asked whose tomb they were occupying, Demetri spawned a peculiar smile.

"If we survive what's to come, I will tell you."

And that had been his only answer.

Jenna had half a mind to keep pestering him about their location, curiosity reigniting within the history loving part of her soul.

But before the five of them had embarked on the mission to collect the vampires who would march with them to Volterra, it'd been agreed that she wouldn't speak out of turn. Most of the vampires they'd be meeting with, while allies, still had a harsh intolerance towards humans. And her lip would serve no good, even if it was one of the Volturi she spoke to.

So, with each stop they made across Europe, Jenna had simply been introduced as "the Volturi's human".

The first three vampires they'd picked up - a spanish aristocrat named Sergio, a former Austrian duke called Frederick, and a disgraced Dutch-born concubine (though a fierce political strategist according to Felix who had had a difficult time keeping his eyes off her) going by 'De Slager' - all believed Jenna served as not only a portable blood supply should they get hungry, but a sex toy.

Which caused an astounding relief to shoot through her. Both Sergio and Frederick had searched her with less than romantic eyes and 'De Slager' (Jane translated the Dutch nickname into 'the butcher') merely thought her disposable, blind to any worth within a human. If one of the vampires ever thought to harm her, they would think twice upon remembering whose protection she was under.

In that sense, she considered herself lucky.

But now, as Jenna forced herself to absorb the full loathing stare from an undead lookalike of Bob Marley, she realized how small she actually felt. How inferior and weak compared to everyone else around her.

_Don't think about that. Remember, you're here for Aro, no one else._

"We are planning to infiltrate our home tonight, Reuben. Will you join us?"

The vampire appeared visibly intrigued, studying Demetri for a few seconds.

"They may not be expecting your arrival, but they will search for you. How is it you expect to enter without a fuss?"

"Have you been gone from Italy so long you forget the makeup of most the cities?" Demetri chided, gloved hands coming together. "There exists an indirect pathway on the outskirts of Volterra. Entering it will lead us directly to the tombs beneath the ground floor of our palace. Granted, centuries have gone by since I've personally acquainted myself with the path, but I know it to be still in tact. Heidi is responsible for this. Once in our palace, we will move our way up."

"Where is this path?" Reuben questioned suspiciously, crossing his arms. "And how come I have not heard of it?"

"Had you taken Aro's offer to become part of the guard, you would have," Felix added knowingly. "No one outside our family knows of this trail's existence. And Aro has killed before to keep it this way. Because while we have always prided ourselves in being secure, Aro understood a day could come where that security ended up threatened. If our enemy ever grew powerful enough to where retreat became an honest possibility, Aro wanted an alternative route out of the palace. The entire trail wasn't finished until 1544. It took two grueling years to build, done by some very talented vampires who unfortunately paid with their lives. Despite his thanks, Aro never backed down from his belief that no one could know about it lest they were family."

No one spoke out the obvious, or at least what Jenna considered the obvious. What would happen once everything was over and Aro knew Reuben as well as the other vampires with them, were aware of the trail?

"They will still see you," Reuben pointed out, confused. "They must have people stationed around the city. The path may lead you out of the palace, but outside, you are not safe."

"That is the beauty of it," Alec pitched in with pride. "The entire path is _underneath_ the city."

A slow, stunned half smile crossed Reuben's lips.

"I've always admired Aro's tactical skills, but this even has me impressed. Then again, I shouldn't be so surprised. Immortality is one thing Aro ceases to joke about. I know he has plans to live on as the oldest vampire in recorded and unrecorded history. Which as a member of our kind, one knows to be quite the existence."

"So you will come?" Demetri confirmed.

"Of course I will. Not only has Aro blessed me with this magnificent afterlife, but I owe him greatly for allowing Volterra to be my shelter."

Jenna felt herself perk up a little, until Reuben's malevolent gaze swept over her once more.

Sufficient to say that if she was a balloon, he was the needle.

"Though, I am still perplexed as to the point of this human, especially now that I see how much she knows."

"She is none of your concern and will not be getting in the way," Jane assured, that same frostiness seeping into her vocal chords.

"But she will be with us when we march to Volterra," he pestered.

"Reuben," Demetri threatened, his voice hardening, "do not continue to question her presence or our decision to bring her with us. It is of no matter to you and Jane's patience is running thin. You know personally how...potent Jane's gift is. Please don't force her to remind you."

It appeared as if Reuben struggled with what he wanted to say, obvious by the harsh flexing of his throat, but in the end, trepidation won out when his eyes landed on the arctic glare Jane shot him.

"My apologies. Have we a concrete plan after we enter the palace?"

"A plan in progress. You are the last vampire we came to collect and now we can set off for Volterra with Sergio, Frederick and Anika."

"Anika?" Reuben repeated with a renewed interest. "As in the famed 'De Slager'?"

"The very same," agreed Demetri.

"I don't understand the fascination with this woman," Jane mentioned boredly.

"You wouldn't," Felix snapped back just a little too quickly.

"What an interesting group we will make. A bit conspicuous, but interesting."

Jenna didn't have to read between the lines to know who Reuben referred to as "conspicuous".

And as they finally began to make their way out of the tombs, she voiced her concerns to Jane.

"You have been in our presence for over a month," Jane shrugged off confidently. "Your human smell will not be as prominent. Just as well, our enemies appear to care little regarding your nature. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the ones who are the prime focus."

It appeared too simple of a solution and Jenna got the impression there was something Jane kept back from the explanation.

It didn't take until they were above ground before Jenna figured it out.

"The stench from the dead bodies will block out the smell, won't it?"

Jane paused, watching the carefully concealed horror in Jenna's blue eyes.

"The tours would have stopped," she agreed. "A castle full of vampires need to eat. And if our enemies are as reckless as Reuben has described, then there will be little thought left to where the bodies should be disposed."

Nodding fervently, Jenna worked on controlling her breathing while tuning out the background noise of the city.

"Just remember why you are going to Volterra to begin with."

"I...uh, know that's supposed to be a comfort, but the more I'm reminded of your race's inhumanity, the more I wonder if this is worth it."

Visibly startled, Jane made a confined noise in the back of her throat.

"Do you truly wish to run away from your feelings again?"

"Not every pursuit of feelings are worth your life," Jenna defended. "That's what your brain is for. And your instinct. To tell you that it might not be worth it."

"I disagree. I think for once, your entire being is in full compliance with itself. It is only a temporary fear that burdens you. But Marcus has often told me that love can overcome that."

"I don't love Aro," she denied firmly, watching Jane carefully. "What I feel is just-."

"-annoyance, yes, you've made that perfectly and repeatedly clear. Annoyance because he has left you with emotions you are too afraid to pin point. But is it truly fair that Aro should do all the work? Because I am beginning to think that your fear has less to do with dying and more to do with what you will finally acknowledge upon seeing my master."

"It's not going to be love," Jenna argued, fighting not to raise her voice. "And I hate that you think it is. Nevermind how much pressure that puts on me, but you know I can't sanely approve of what he is. How many people he's murdered senselessly. Or for amusement. Or because he felt like he had to, knowing full well that someone may not have deserved it. I'm on this trip because I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life if I kept you guys from helping out the rest of your family. Maybe a part of me also wants answers to why I'd feel saddened at his death, but don't tell me it's love I feel or that I have to embrace it. It's still my life and I'm working it out one day at a time."

Breathing in like it was a struggle, Jane studied the human for a good minute, seemingly pondering something.

"Come on," Alec shouted behind her, "we have to get a move on."

Half turning, Jane returned, "I'll take Jenna with me in the Lexus. You get a head start."

Smartly, Alec didn't argue his sister's decision.

"Remember the drop off point," was all he said to her before slipping out of the church.

Peering at the entrance, Jenna couldn't help but shuffle from one foot to another, wondering what this meant.

"Is there a reason you did that?"

"Only that I will be saying things to you I would gladly die before allowing my brother to hear," came Jane's neutral response.

"You don't have to. Honestly, this isn't something you have to worry over."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Regardless, we should get going or else I'll change my mind."

Mirroring Alec's lead, Jenna declined on the question ready to leave her throat. Instead, she followed Jane out of the ancient church, mentally preparing herself for whatever conversation would take place.

AJAAJAAJAAJAAJAAJA

"So what was it that you didn't want Alec to hear?" Jenna finally questioned, unable to keep back her curiosity after an hour of silent driving.

Numerous times, she'd turned to Jane, hoping the girl would spill just exactly what made her so pensive. But the vampire dutifully ignored her, crimson eyes set straight ahead.

Until now.

"Shall I reveal the good news first, or the bad?"

"There's good news?" Jenna asked in surprise. "Wait...are you sure it's good news? Have you ever delivered good news before?"

Smirking, Jane admitted, "It hasn't normally been a frequent habit of mine. I find bad news to be so much more entertaining. But in this case, I feel what I have to say may brighten your mood."

"Alright. Give it a shot, then."

Jane's hands briefly tightened on the steering wheel and the strict facade she often wore like an unattachable mask, softened.

"I...enjoy your presence."

Fighting back her amazement, Jenna kept her gaze on the speeding scenery outside, hoping not to protrude a reaction that might make Jane regret saying what she did.

Internally, however, whatever anxiety she'd been feeling, faded away. On top of that, Jenna actually felt herself perk up at the admission. She'd always known Jane had been more tolerant to her back when she'd first been a prisoner in Volterra, but to think their relationship evolved as much as it did, truly became something to marvel at.

_She didn't mind killing me seven month ago, and now she's comfortable in my presence? I must have been doing something right! But keep cool, Jenna, keep cool. Don't show your excitement too much._

"Um...Alec couldn't hear this?"

"Not a chance. Everyone assumes him to be the quieter of us two, but he gossips insufferably sometimes. Were he to announce my admission to anyone within our home, my place would be questioned. It is incredibly difficult to build a reputation and remarkably easy to destroy one. I never wish to discover _how_ easy."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Jane allowed herself to smile, appearing satisfied. "So you agree what I said can count as good news?"

"Yes!" Jenna exclaimed, unable to help but chuckle. "I'll never have the chance to brag about it to someone else, but yes, I'm very happy that you've admitted to liking me."

"Good. Then I will proceed with the bad. I know you are in love with Aro."

Feeling the smile drop from her lips, Jenna sighed, leaning back into the seat.

"For me, this is good news," she continued. "But you are stubborn. And at this time, his nature blinds you from reciprocating his affections. However, I should hope you are not stubborn enough to convince yourself that his nature will be an obstacle forever."

"Jane...," she wearily groaned.

"Fear not, I'll keep my beliefs short. You have just stated that me liking you comes as good news. And if I could be so blunt, I assume you enjoy my presence as well."

"Yes," Jenna punctuated cautiously, knowing she wasn't going to like where this conversation ended up.

"Yet, you have not treated me the way you've treated Aro. With persecution for my nature. A nature I have used to full advantage. Aro may have killed more than I, but I've certainly tortured more. But you are still here, conversing openly with me. How is it that I receive the favorable treatment and Aro is given the cold shoulder despite both of us being of the same nature?"

"You've never kidnapped me. Or attempted to force me into marriage. Or threatened to kill my ex-boyfriend. Or stalked me. Or-."

"So you admit it to seeing past his nature? That his actions are the things you most disagree with?"

Hesitating, Jenna closed her eyes. How the hell did Jane always manage to trick her into testaments she never had any intention of making?

"It...varies."

"I do not think it does. I'll openly admit that Aro hasn't gone about the right way in pursuing you. And in this way, I sympathize with your frustration. Courting has changed drastically since my days, but even I know most of Aro's actions have been unreasonable. Regardless, you are aware that he loves you and that a part of you cares for him, yes?"

Biting at her lip, Jenna nodded reluctantly.

"What I think you've forgotten already is that you are the true crusader in our mission. None of this would have been possible had something not shifted in your feelings toward him. Enough to where you are risking your life. Is that not an answer already to what those feelings inside you are?"

_Sweet Christmas, when did Jane become a philosopher on the shaky emotions of a former college dropout?_

"I understand what you're trying to make me see, Jane," she agreed, fingers rubbing the strained muscles beneath her neck. "His actions and arrogance and absurd way of stalking, has made me forget that maybe he does feel some pretty intense affection toward me. But you have to let me figure it out on my own terms. It's not full fledged love and I still do carry issues on who he is, moreso than I do with you for some reason. That's just the way it is right now and I'm sorry, but I can't give you any more than that."

"I'm content with that. Just don't try to fool yourself again on why you're here."

For another hour after, Jane stayed frighteningly still, only staring straight ahead as the pedal never fell beneath seventy miles per hour.

Jenna had enough assurance that life wouldn't be so cruel as to let her die in a car accident off the beautiful countryside of Italy, so Jane's speeding really didn't bother her too much.

What did, however, was the confrontation that would be coming later in the night.

_Let's not think about it, okay?_

_I don't think that's a good idea. We have to mentally and physically prepare ourselves for what we'll find._

_Hmm...no. Maybe a different day._

_Hmm...yes. If you can't prepare yourself for what you're going to see, how can you possibly expect to get through it in one piece?_

Back and forth, her mind argued on the state of Volterra and the vicious vampires there who were willing to expose themselves to humans simply in the name of chaos. That sort of recklessness told her these vampires had nothing to lose and would take out as many people as they could.

_You might die._

For some unfathomable reason, this thought didn't scare Jenna. Of course death did all those months ago when Aro had been the controller of her fate, but now, she felt impervious to such a fate. Granted, there was still time to let it consume her, but at that moment, it felt millions of miles away.

A half hour passed by in which Jenna tried to figure out why she wasn't scared, but her musings were severed when Jane finally spoke again.

"We must desert the vehicle here. The rest will be done on foot."

Blinking, Jenna peered out of the car window, shocked she hadn't felt the vehicle stop.

"You can hardly make out anything," she noted, squinting at the scenery.

Through the window, the best landform she could make out was the looming wall sheltering the city of Volterra.

"A favorable condition," Jane explained, throwing open her door. "The darkness is an ally when it comes to stealth."

Mimicking Jane's action, Jenna pushed open her door and stepped out, eyes readjusting to the dense darkness around them.

"About time you got here. I was starting to think your motor skills aren't what they used to be."

Jane scowled at Alec who seemed to emerge out of nowhere.

In fact, glancing behind him, Jenna couldn't figure out where he'd been hiding. It was dark, but her eyes would have been able to pick out his full form. And all that stood behind him were gently rolling hills.

"The others?" Jane inquired.

"Already at the mouth of the pathway," he informed. "Jenna! Glad to see you're still alive."

"That might not last long," she murmured, though a smile did sprout.

"Nonsense. Like we said before, Felix will be in charge of guarding you. Actually, we all will be, but him specifically. He'll handle it with ease. Now let's get going. I'll need to brief you two on the plan we've decided on."

Unsure where Alec was going, Jenna followed, but not before glancing back at the fire red Lexus sitting in reckless abandon beneath the thick clouds.

"We're just going to let it sit there?"

Jane shrugged, noting passively, "If we survive, it will be a nice surprise to return to."

Despite the queasy statement, that fear still refused to spark inside her.

And rather than muse over it, Jenna wondered if perhaps it could be used to her advantage in some way. Because the last time she remembered feeling such a level of disregard towards death, it had been the first time she discovered vampires were real.

"Here it is," Alec announced, stopping in place.

Glancing around and noting nothing of substantial worth, Jenna watched Alec kneel down, hand patting the dirt.

The next moment, his fingers gripped around something taut and with a remarkably fluid tug, a large portion of the ground was suddenly torn away, revealing an expansive, black, rectangular hole.

"Wow," she couldn't help but marvel. "It looks so...natural. Like the ground itself made it. How far does it go down?"

"Roughly five-hundred miles."

Now Jenna's amazement extended to her face and briefly, she wondered what her anthropology teacher would say upon discovering this same find.

"They did this kind of excavation back in the 1500s?"

"Of course. Granted, most underground passageways weren't built by vampires or extend as long as this one, but the practice wasn't uncommon. Ladies first."

"Human, ladies first," Jane clarified.

Gulping, Jenna slowly tip toed toward the hole, understandably nervous. It quite literally appeared like a hole to nowhere but everlasting darkness.

"Do not be nervous. Felix will catch you at the bottom."

"You're asking me to jump willingly five-hundred feet into a dark pit that's suspiciously shaped like a grave?"

"I think you are looking too far into it. Quite literally," Alec pointed out.

"Okay...okay," she breathed in, edging closer. "But if I die, your asses are going to be haunted for eternity."

"As fond as I am by the idea, it would be wise for you to jump now before I push you."

"She'll do it too."

Rolling her eyes, Jenna took a leisure inhale.

_So much for Jane enjoying my presence._

"Why can't I just go on Alec's back?" she tried one final time.

Alec actually sounded remorseful upon answering. "As much as we care to protect you, it would not be wise to show that to the others, especially Reuben who dislikes you rather strongly. They still think of you as a meal and unnecessary affection or concern for you at this point would sprout questions we don't have the time to answer. We will protect you at the palace because their own attentions will be focused on the situation at hand, but for now, you must rely on yourself."

"At least you're honest about it," Jenna mumbled, attempting to look on the bright side.

And those were the last words she spoke before jumping feet first into the black hole, all incoming screams suffocated by the overwhelming darkness surrounding her.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to continue on, but I felt it might get too wordy. Though somewhat of a filter chapter, Jane does struggle to inform Jenna of what her feelings are. Because once they finally do get to the palace, Jenna will have to discover how far her loyalty lies and whether her feelings are worth walking into a death trap. Hope it wasn't too boring. Shit goes down next chapter. Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


End file.
